The Legend of Zellianth
by Lilith Rose
Summary: Link was just a teenage girl. Until she get's kidnapped by what she guesses is a Zelda Cult. That is until her ears grew... Now she's stuck in the once man's role of saving Hyrule, not only from Ganondorf, but from a treacherous Prince as well.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is something I came up with one day before school, because I just so happened to be wearing a LOZ Twilight Princess shirt and knee length boots. So I really hope you enjoy this spin.

It explains itself with the whole name change :)

Also this is my first published LOZ fanfic, so please be nice... even though it's a bit different then the traditional Zelda (plus I can't seem to get the spacing to work right so if it seems jumbled I'm sorry but there were originally breaks between things.)

* * *

**Legend of Zellianth: Chapter One.**

The entire world, was covered in rain. The sky itself seemed to be crying in rage. In a room, an alarm went off, falling on the deaf ears of a deep sleeping teenage girl. It went off for twenty minutes before she even recognized the sound wasn't in her dream. She bolted awake and dressed as fast as she could. Her hair was a wreck so she pulled on a green hat to cover it, her shirt was that of a very popular video game. Legend of Zelda, her parents had been extremely obsessed with it when she was born, and so now she had one of the strangest names in her school. She was named, after the hero of time. Yes she had grown up on the video games, and did admit to liking them, but being a girl and having the name, Link, was rather annoying. She pulled on a pair of jeans and black leather boots before running out of her room and down the stairs. It was still raining as she ran down the side walk towards her school. It was the last day of testing and she needed to pass, or she would not be heading into her senior in the fall. She ran as fast as she could, her lungs filling with the cold humid air with ease. She jumped over the chain link fence of her school before running to the front door, just as the bell rang. She snuck into her math class and took her seat. The teachers handed out the papers and she started with blind determination.

A few hours later she handed her test in and walked into the extra class room, designated for students finished with their tests. She leaned against her desk and her friend Sarah sent her a huge smile.

"My god, that was so easy!" She exclaimed with a huge smile.

"I know! No more tests until next year!" Link replied while stretched out her shoulders. It seemed like everything would go as planned this summer. Vacations at the beach, camping in the woods, followed by the finding of hot guys to spend all their time with. Yes summer was a wonderful time for Link. She smiled wide when the door to the classroom was kicked in. Everyone turned towards the door, where a young man stood. His hair was almost brown and his eyes were a wild and vibrant blue. He wore strange clothes, looking like modern versions of what a tunic might look like, only with jeans. On his arms were bright metal polished gauntlets, his eyes scanned the room.

"I am looking for Link Andrews." He called out in a voice that commanded high authority. Everyone seemed to stop before turning around to look at Link, she flushed.

"I… I'm Link." She answered in a timid voice. His eyes landed on her and his jaw dropped slightly.

"You're kidding right?" He asked baffled. She nodded heatedly and he let out an angry groan.

"Come with me." He told her while grabbing her wrist. She broke free with ease.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He let out a growl and grabbed firmly onto her wrist again, with a hard yank he pulled her onto his shoulder where he calmly walked out of the classroom. She glared up at all of her friends that stood too baffled to do anything to actually save her.

He carried her to a large building, once they were inside he set her down then walked away. She looked around the place and felt like she had seen it before. She let out a gasp as her face was stricken with horror. It looked exactly like the inside of Hyrule castle. There were even stain glass windows of the seven sages from Ocarina of Time.

"Just my luck. Kidnapped by Zelda fanatics!" She yelled out while sitting back down. The door in front of her opened and there stood a man in royal clothing. Not modern ones either. He even wore a crown and on his shirt was what looked like the Triforce, with the wings of a Phoenix. Except it was more intricate, and showy. She bit her lower lip and began to play with her hoop earrings that were in her cartilage.

"So this is Link Andrews." Began the man, he had a brownish gray beard, and his hair was cut short in a traditional fashion.

"Yes father." Said the guy, the one who had kidnapped her, as he stood at his fathers right.

"Why am I here?" She asked while crossing her arms, the guards around the king stiffened, as if they were ready to jump over and make her bow down before him.

"To fulfill our prophecy." He said with a cheery smile. Her eyes widened.

"Oh hell no! I am not going to be a part of some… some Legend of Zelda cult just because of my name! I am out of here!" She yelled out while turning to leave. The guards stepped forward, their weapons ready.

"Enough, if the young lady does not wish to listen she does not have to. Let her pass." His voice was calm and kind, and Link looked back at them before leaving the castle, hopefully for forever.

Days later, a banquet was to be held at the same mansion she had been taken to. Mysteriously enough, an invitation just happened to find it's way to her home, and now she was being dressed by her mother. Where her mother had found this dress, Link would never know, it was this beautiful long gown, that had a purple skirt with a pale cream corset style top. Link's mother, Maria, tightened the ribbon of the corset as tight as it would go, creating the elegant effect it had on her daughter. Link found herself turning every which was she could to view herself in the floor length mirror, she looked like a princess. She smiled brightly, she was used to being thought of as a "hero" rather then a delicate girl. She curled her long blond hair as she did a light layer of make up on her skin. She did not like the idea of going back to that creepy mansion, but she couldn't avoid it now. She found herself in heeled shoes, looking so much more feminine then she ever did in her life.

"Come Link, it's time to go!" Her father rushed her out the door. Link parents looked a lot like she did, blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin and feature somewhat different then everyone around them. Her father, Eric, stood an even six foot, while her mother stood at five ten. Link was the shortest one in her family, at five seven, yet she didn't mind all that much. They got into the car and started down the road, within a mile they could see the decorative lights of the mansion. They drove up, and one of the many men in uniform stopped them, they were led into the building where it seemed no one was. Link stood on edge when a man abruptly walked up to her parents and led them towards the door. It opened for them, then closed to her. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest. _"What if it's a trap?"_ She thought to herself when she heard foot steps behind her. She turned with a glare, ready for attack when she noticed who it was. The guy who had kidnapped her not too long ago. She had told her parents of the occurrence, but they had taken it as nothing. He was dressed in what looked like traditional clothes, with black slacks that went into freshly polished leather boots. He wore a purple decorative tunic, with a black button up under shirt, on his head was a gold ring. It shone brightly, and the small family crest could be seen on it. She noticed it was also embroiled on the chest of his tunic.

"Ms. Andrews." He acknowledged politely. She didn't know how to react. The door opened and a man came in.

"It is time to make your entrance sir." He said in a calm voice, he nodded and walked over to her, offering his elbow. He now wore thick golden cuffs on his wrists. She bit her lip before linking her arm through his. Feeling this was a terrible idea. He moved swiftly and quickly towards the door, and she found herself slightly stumbling to catch up. The door opened and she found herself looking down at a large intricate ball room. Full of people. They all turned to look at them.

"Miss Link Andrews, and Zellianth, the crown Prince of Hyrule." Called the man, every stopped what they were doing to bow slightly. Link caught her parents in the crowd, they too, where bowing. She felt herself become light headed. He, the brute who had swung her over his shoulder, was a Prince? And of Hyrule, now she knew something crazy was going on, and her parents were in on it. He started down the stairs, leading her with a calm ease. She clenched a fist in her free hand, wishing to get away as soon as possible. They landed on the ground floor of the ballroom, and his hand caught her own.

"Please make sure to save a dance for me, Miss Andrews." He told her before giving her hand a quick kiss, he dropped his hand from hers before walking away quickly. She felt herself blushing slightly before walking away. She could feel all eyes on her. Some with pride, some with fear, others… with envy. She whirled around and saw her parents standing there with large smiles.

"You… I told you what happened and… you… you're insane!" She exclaimed rather loudly before walking towards the nearest balcony door she could find. Her parents stood there, and her father's face grew a frown.

"We should have told her sooner."  
"She never would have believed us anyway." Maria said while looking at the ground, the bell began to ring, signifying it was getting closer to midnight. All around the room a magical thing began to happen, their was short human ears began to grow long, and pointed. Like their ancestors before them.

Hours had passed, and Link still found herself outside on the balcony, the night was cold and it was getting close to midnight. She found herself shivering slightly, and her breath came out as a thick fog all around her. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself up when a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around, arms in the ready attack position when she caught the slightly startled eyes of Prince Zellianth staring down at her. Yet something else caught her attention, his now long, elf like ears.

"Oh nice trick." She said while pointing to them, he raised an eyebrow questionably, before realizing what she was talking about.

"Your parents never explained it to you." He told her while leaning on the balcony next to her. Seeming as relaxed as possible.

"Never explained how they are in some crazy Zelda cult?" She accused, refusing to gain comfort around him. He let out a sigh, leaned over and touched her ear. His hands were warm against her cold skin, yet he was touching something she hadn't felt before. Her eyes widened, and she slowly reached her hand up towards her other ear. It was longer, and it wasn't some fake make up trick. She could feel her pulse. Without much thought she reached up and carefully touched the end of one of his ears, it too was real.

"We aren't some 'crazy Zelda cult' as you so nicely put. The Legend of Zelda games are based off of our history. The Hylian history." He told her sternly.

"Our greatest hero, was Link. He was a young man, raised in the Kokiri forest in the Ordon Province. He was chosen by the three Goddesses to protect our land against the greatest of all evil. Yes, he did go through multiple temples to rid them of evil. He was only regarded to as the "hero of time" because he was the only hero our culture has ever really had. His story going on through history. However, he was never reincarnated, until recently." He explained while looking up at the sky.

"So… the games?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Each of them have been devised of different versions of his story."

"So… it's all true?" He looked over at her.

"The gorons, the zoras, the sheikahs? All the races in the games?"

"Well some of them have been added in order to bring in more attraction to the gamers of the world, but essentially yes." She fell back against the balcony, feeling suddenly light headed. How could a video game, of monsters and epic adventures… be based off of a real occurrence.

"Why… why did you bring me here the other day?" He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand.

"I will explain after a dance, it would be good for you to be seen at least once during this." She didn't want to go, but he had all the answers, and she wanted those answers. He led her towards the middle of the dance floor, and she kept her eyes down, to avoid staring at everybody's ears. He turned her so that she was facing him, his one hand in hers, he moved her other hand onto his shoulder while his hand landed firmly on her waist. He led her around the dance floor in fluent motions, and she couldn't even force her head up to look into his eyes. She tried her best to not feel the shock that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"The truth is Link, there has never been a reincarnation of the Great Hero until seventeen years ago." Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up at him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means a great evil is going to settle once again, threatening this world." His eyes were stern and she looked around the dance floor, dancing next to them was two teens, another boy, dressed very similar to Zellianth, however they looked as if they grew up very differently. He was lanky, his arms thinned with barely any muscle on them, he held a childish air about him.

"He is my younger brother. Prince Stephan." He told her after following her gaze. She looked up at him, confused. Without looking at him she could feel his strong muscles. He was definitely not lanky, he had trained, his entire life. She could feel the calloused skin on his palms.

"Who is this reincarnation?" She asked while looking around the room, he grew silent and her eyes fell on him. He looked down at her biting his lips slightly.

"What?"

"Hylian parents do not give their children the name of the Great Hero. Prophets choose our names before we are even born."

"So… some crazy Oracle told my parents to name me Link? What does this have to do with the reincarnation of the Great Hero?" She asked while stopping in the dance, he too stopped. This time not choosing to force her into something, though he probably could with ease.

"Each name has a fate to it. The name Link, is very rare. Only given to those who have the strength to do great things in their lives." His eyes looked into hers and she realized exactly what he was getting at.

"No. I'm a girl, I can't…. I can't possibly be!" She exclaimed having everyone looking at her. He sucked air through his teeth.

"Being a hero has nothing to do with gender." She felt a million and one words crushing in on her at once. Even now, dressed in a fabulous dress she felt suddenly masculine. How all the girls in school called her natural ability of sportsman ship only because she herself was masculine. Her name wasn't a gift, it was a curse! She pushed away from him then ran through the crowds towards the stairs leading to the exit. She didn't even bother to look behind her while she ran out towards the front yard of the mansion, where there was a large fountain.

"Link, stop!" Called Zellianth as he ran after her outside. He caught her wrist and she tried to pull away without even looking towards him.

"I don't want to be a hero!" She called out to him, he looked at her baffled.

"So you would much rather let your people die?" He asked with eyebrows raised.

"I didn't even know I had a group of people until tonight! Why can't you be the hero?" She exclaimed, he shook his head.

"So typical of a girl, believing guys should be the ones to save everyone." He crossed his arms over his chest while looking down at her. Goading her into a fight.

"Well maybe I want to be a typical girl for once! I'm tired of being masculine and doing this will just make it worse for me!" She yelled back, she was hysterical.

"Masculine?" He asked while looking her up and down, where other girls might have been self conscious, she just didn't care. She was never regarded as feminine.

"Exactly! I'm the most masculine girl at my school! No matter what I do!"

"As Prince of your people I order you to do this." He told her in a cold voice.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we'll get you a sex change so being a girl wont be a problem anymore." Her eyes widened and slowly filled with a sense of loathing.

"Fine!"

"You leave by next week, we'll bring together weapons for you."

"Yeah, well you can go fuck yourself." She told him while storming away, his eyes widened and looked at her baffled. He had never been told that in his life.

Link's parents had been very happy that her daughter was going to do what needed to be done for their people. Now she had herself a chain-link wallet, and for some reason, though her parents had gone back to normal, her ears were still elfish. She had canceled all of her summer plans. Her father had even gone out and bought her a dirt bike. Which she was very confused about. He explained it would make travel easier. So now she stood outside of the mansion, in a pair of jeans and a tight black tank top. She walked right up to the door and used the large knocker. It opened moments later, and there stood Stephan, dressed in casual everyday clothes.

"Hello Link! We are happy to see you have arrived. Come in!" He offered while stepping to the side. She walked in and everything seemed less decorated.

"Zellianth is getting your supplies ready in the garden, he'll be in soon." He smiled wide and she couldn't help but take in how different he was from his brother, he was tiny and seemed very artistic. His eyes were a calm green, and his hair a tinge darker then his brothers.

"Oh… alright…" She looked around, the stain glass windows seemed so much more lighter then usual. A door to the side opened and there stood Zellianth, he was wearing grey sweat pants with a tight grey wife beater. He looked up a bit surprised to see her so early. Around his wrists were sweat bands.

"Hello, I see you are already getting used to wearing a hat." He joked, in reality she had tucked her ears in, so she wouldn't look strange walking around during the day. She noticed then, that his ears were still long as well, she looked over at Stephan, his were not.

"I see you noticed his freakishly long ears." Joked Stephan while pulling at his brothers ears, though he was shorter then him. Zellianth scowled and pushed his younger brother away.

"I prefer my natural ears." He told him angrily.

"Sure you do. Anyway Link would you like breakfast before he puts you through living hell?" Stephan asked brightly.

"Oh, no I'm fine." She said quickly, though the idea of living hell was not very appealing. Zellianth looked at her head for a moment before casually yanking off her hat.

"No wonder she doesn't want to have breakfast with you. You insulted her as well." He pointed calmly, Stephan looked at her with wide eyes for a moment.

"I wasn't offended." She said while grabbing her hat back.

"Well at least her's look cute." Stephan said before walking away. Zellianth adjusted his sweatbands, her eyes looked at his wrists, there was nothing visibly wrong with his wrists, and she wondered why he always covered his wrists.

"This belonged to the original hero." He told her while holding up a package. She looked down at it, very confused.

"We'll train today for a bit in regular clothing so you get used to how to move. Then we'll put you in some armor…" He began and she looked at him confused.

"A full suit of armor?" He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't even give you the chain mail that goes with that." He explained while turning towards the door, she followed him into a long corridor, and at the end was an ordinary wooden door. He opened it and she found a large garden with a multitude of weapons laying around. She walked over to one of the swords and picked it up, weighing it in her hands. It was heavier then what she was used to holding and it felt cumbersome in her grip.

"You actually know how to hold it. This will be your training sword." She turned to see a blade that looked tiny in his grip, she traded swords with his, it fit perfectly in her hands. She pulled it from it's scabbard and looked at the long blade. It glittered in the sunlight.

"Should we be practicing with real swords?" She asked while looking at him.

"Afraid I'll hurt you?" He asked with a bit of a smirk.

"No." She told him heatedly. He jumped back swiftly and extended the blade so it was halfway between them. Like in Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, when Link would spar before learning the Hero Techniques. She put her scabbard down and clashed her blade against his. Without much of a warning he lunged forward, ready to attack. She jumped to the side then rolled down so she behind him. He turned quickly, with an attack towards her neck. Except his blade was blocked by her own. He smirked down at her and continued to push, guessing she would probably back down. She pushed herself up before practically throwing her sword over so her hand was grasping the blade, she forced upward with a smashing movement against his hand, disarming him. She dropped the blade, grabbed the handle of the sword and swung up so the blade as pressed against the skin over his Adams-apple. The strap of his shirt was cut, and a small scratch against his shoulder.

"You're better then I would have guessed." He told her surprised. She carefully moved her blade and stabbed it into the ground, before standing up.

"I get that a lot." She told him while brushing off her back. She looked up to see him blushing and then it registered what she said could have been taken for.

"I… I didn't mean it like that!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I do not have the slightest clue to what you are talking about." He said while looking away, trying to seem innocent.

"Anyway, we should practice with some more weapons… your hand is bleeding." He observed while looking down at her. She lifted her hand to look at it.

"Probably from when I grabbed the sword. Anyway what should we work with next?" She turned to look at the rest of the weapons, she picked up a bow when she heard a tearing sound. She turned to see him standing there shirtless, ripping his shirt apart.

"That's not necessary!" She exclaimed embarrassed.

"It's already ripped." He told her while grabbing her hand, gently cradling it in his own. He tied a piece of his shirt tight around her hand, twice. Which was hard for her because it made her left hand partially immobile.

"I can't even move my hand now." She told him while moving to grab another weapon.

"Then let's take a break. You are more advanced then I had guessed. We should really clean this out." He went to grab her other hand but she pulled away.

"I'd rather make sure I can use the other weapons first." She said with a determined look, she grabbed what looked like a hook-shot.

"Alright, if you so insist. Point that at that wall over there." He told her while pointing. She aimed, pulled back the trigger, steadied her hand then released. In seconds she felt herself moving, except last moment he grabbed her waist. Both of them went rushing across the garden at a blinding speed, Link felt Zellianth distribute his weight so they landed feet first against the wall. He let go and stood firmly on the ground.

"Jump down." He told her calmly. She released the hook in the wall and allowed herself to go sinking to the Earth, only to be caught by him.

"Pretty good for your first attempt. We'll need to work on the landing." He smiled down at her, before gently setting her on her feet.

"Alright, is there anywhere else where I would be able to practice this?" She asked while holding up the hook-shot.

"Well you are free to take any of these weapons home, so wherever you want to." He offered while leaning against the wall, she looked over at him and noticed something she hadn't before. Over his abdominal muscles was a large scar, going from his hip towards his chest, curving off towards the side of his ribs.

"Training accident." He answered calmly, she blushed at the thought of being caught staring.

"Oh, really."

"Perhaps we should take a short break, I have some obligations that need taking care of." He rolled his shoulders then started towards the door, opening to door wide, waiting for her. She caught up to him and followed him down the corridor, picking up the package she had left next to the door. They entered the front hall, he grabbed her hand and led her up a flight of stairs. There was another long corridor, full of many doors. It all seemed so confusing. His hand never left hers as they walked, he stopped in front of a door almost completely down the long hallway. He opened it up and led her inside. If she had to take a wild guess, she would say it was his room. There were decorative swords hanging from the walls, along with several other weapons she had never seen of, nor probably heard of in her life.

"Take a seat." He offered while walking into the room, in the center was a long white couch. She casually walked over and took a seat. Everything seemed so neat and royal in this part of the room, and she wondered if any part of his life was that of a normal teen. He stepped down the stairs that were in the room, he had on another shirt, a shirt flung over one of his shoulders, holding a first aid kit. He sat down next to her.

"Let me see your hand." He opened the kit and pulled out a antiseptics and other strange things. Including a small bottle full of a strange blue liquid. She offered him her palm and he carefully unwrapped it. It was still bleeding slightly. He pulled out some alcohol swabs, tore them open and rubbed against her skin.

"Tell me if I'm being too rough." He warned, expecting her to have winced. He opened the bottle of blue liquid and poured it slowly into her cut. Then he picked up some gauze and started to neatly wrap it.

"What about your cut?" She asked while pointing to his shoulder. He looked down, it had stopped bleeding, but there was still dried blood on his skin.

"Hadn't even noticed it." He picked up a bottle of water, wet his palm and carefully rubber the blood away. She watched his arms, and noticed more things she had not before. He had his family crest tattooed onto his right bicep, his ears were pierced in three places, but only on one of his ears. His hair was cut a certain way, when it wasn't styled his bangs were pushed slightly off to the side, but not over his eyes, and the length messily styled just under his ears.

"I'm surprised your curiosity hasn't gotten the best of you." He looked down at the package sitting next to her on the couch. She picked it up, opened it slowly and was surprised. It was a males tunic, that would be like a short dress on her, with a white undershirt. There were several leather accessories, and she looked down baffled.

"Yeah, the games were actually fairly accurate on the tunic." He leaned forward slightly before slipping on the shirt he had slung over his shoulder. It was a calm black tunic.

"You'll need to change into that before the meeting. They will like seeing that the hero has risen." He gestured to another door in the room. She stood up and walked over, it was a bathroom, large for just one person, but there was only one door in and out. She closed the door, and quickly started to change, the pants were loose on her, and it was too hot out to actually wear the under shirt while being stuck inside. So in the end she found herself in the tunic, over sized pants, which she used her normal belt to keep up, with a tight belt around her stomach. One of the loops was very worn, yet she was too small for that one. She saw one last thing in the package, it was the famed green hat. She tore off her own and slipped it onto her blond hair. There was no hiding her ears in this one. She looked in the mirror and felt she looked ridiculous, tore off the hat and stuffed it between her tunic and the belt. She packed up her everyday clothes then opened the door.

Zellianth was changing some last little things about his appearance. He had brushed his hair, pulled on the golden ringlet that he had worn the night of the ball. Now he also wore gauntlets, pulled up to his elbow with the family crest on both of them.

"Are you ready?" He asked while looking up.

"As I will ever be." She answered calmly. He pursed his lips while examining what she was wearing. It looked well enough on her, but a bit over sized on a girl. It would have to do for the moment. He linked his arm with hers and escorted her out of his room and down the hall. They entered a room where a large table was, along with an ancient looking map, and a stain glass window of the Castle Hyrule.

"Zellianth, thank you for joining us, and Ms. Andrews." Said the King with a happy smile. Zellianth bowed his head and she did the same, not knowing how to really act. There were two open seats at the table, one near some of the advisors and one next to the King. Zellianth dropped his arm from her own and took his seat by her father, she didn't know exactly what to do. What if that seat was saved for a general or something?  
"Please Link, take a seat." The king told her in his kind voice. She nodded and did as she was told.

"Anyway, it seemed many ambassadors will be coming to the castle within the next few weeks, in order to discuss our countries borders." He began. Link felt so out of place.

"We have many things that need to be done to prepare…"

In the end, Link had not been addressed once in the entire meeting. She guessed it was just like in the games, the Royal family would support her in her actions, but in actuality do nothing to help. She had changed back into normal clothing and started home at sunset. She didn't like any of this, and she had little clue how to save anyone. As she passed her mailbox she noticed something. It was a letter in the box. She pulled it out and she noticed the royal edges on the sides. She opened it and her jaw dropped. She would be heading to her first temple in the morning. It was for the most part uninhabited and she would need a minimum amount of weapons. She let out a growl and started in through the door. She could just never get a break! She walked up and into her room, slamming the door behind her. The letter had said to leave in the morning, so she had made up her mind to start packing some extra supplies before bed. As she was picking and choosing what exactly would be necessary and what wouldn't, there was a knock on her door. Her mother opened it wide and standing behind her was Zellianth.

"When do you plan to leave tomorrow?" He asked with a stern look on his face.  
"Sunrise, why?" She knew better then to say she would prefer to get up whenever she felt like it then just leave after that.

"You have nothing packed, you are barely trained and will be lucky if there are really no inhabitants to the temple." He exclaimed angrily, she tried her best to not say something rude.

"I'm going as well." He said after a long breath.

"Why?" Asked Link while crossing her legs.

"You have no formal training and are likely to get yourself killed."

* * *

please read and review to tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading so far, here is the next chapter in Legend of Zellianth :D

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Link's alarm clock rang early in the morning, just before sun up. She heard it, for once, jumped up then ran down the stairs. She ate something as quickly as she could before heading back upstairs to get changed. Zellianth had brought over the rest of the tunics things. She pulled on the pants, which her mother had brought in for her the night before. She grabbed the under shirt and buttoned it up, then the tunic. She wrapped the belt around, still a bit loose, but also just right. She finished getting dressed, then placed the hat on her head, her long ears sticking out. She hurried down the stairs to find Zellianth standing there, a sword over his back, and wearing his black tunic. Yet unlike when she wore her's it looked almost like a shirt on him.

"Okay, now how do we get to this temple?" She asked while stretching out her back.

"Well we aren't walking that's for sure." He led her towards the back door, where the dirt bike her father had bought her was. Zellianth drew a line on the ground, then stood there. He took a deep breath, then a surge of power and light erupted, in her backyard, now stood a portal.

"Grab the bike." He told her calmly, she did so, put it in neutral and followed him through. She stood baffled when she found herself in a field. Her parents house was still there, but now there were multiple people's home as well. All connected by this field.

"The portals bring the homes here, you activate a portal and your home acts as a doorway to Hyrule. However if you deactivate the portal, no longer will your backdoor lead to this field, just your usual backyard."

"Why is it that I've never seen this before?" She asked with wide eyes.

"You're parents probably closed their portal. After all they had a small child who didn't even know about this place." He rolled his shoulders, then passed her one of the swords, strapped to his back.

"Er, how do I put this on?" She asked while looking up at him. He rolled his eyes, walked over and started to strap the sword to her back, then he strapped the shield on as well.

"Practice pulling that one out, and that one off." She pulled the sword out with ease.

"Let's get started, so what temple are we going to first? The forest?"

"No." He sat on the bike and motioned for her to do the same, she glared for a second before getting on the bike. She felt like a child, clutching onto his waist the way she had to. They headed towards a large town in the center of the field, when she realized exactly what it was. Hyrule Castle Town. There actually was a large castle towards the far end of town, and a draw bridge. She felt amazed at the idea that this place was actually real. He forced the bike onto the stairs then the draw bridge before speeding into town.

If it had ever been like it had in the video games, it wasn't now. It looked so modern, with the buildings and the stores. Some of the people were dressed traditionally, while others had on modern clothing, yet one thing remained the same. Everyone had elf like ears. He pulled to a stop, in the middle of the square, next to a fountain. People from the café looked over, a bit perplexed, while others continued on their business as usual.

"Come on, the sooner we get this done, the faster we can head to the next temple." He told her calmly, everyone finally got a look at them, and almost everyone bowed, or kneeled before Zellianth. He blushed lightly, grabbed her hand and led her towards a back alley, then down a winding path. They came to a stop in front of a large stone building, that looked as if it had once been a church.

"This, is the Temple of Light." He explained while pulling her inside. The door hung wide open and vines hung all over the ceiling and up the walls. It was beautiful, and terrifying at the same time. Being in the temple, made her realize, it was all true.

"Take out your sword." His voice was on edge, and he was watching the walls. She looked around, and saw something dart into the shadows. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she slowly drew the sword from her back, she held onto it tightly with both hands, and waited for something to jump out and attack. Without warning Zellianth whirled around and struck the wall next to her in a stabbing motion. She had thought he had been aiming for her, until she heard the whine behind them. She turned to see a massive spider like creature, bleeding against the wall.

"Let's hurry." She said while grabbing his other hand, he pulled the sword along and continued down the long corridor. A door stood there, and carefully Link pushed it open, to find a large room full of light. In the center of the room as a sword, thrust deep into a stone. She thought it a cliché Excalibur reference, but then she remembered what the sword was. What it meant.

"That is why we are here." Zellianth whispered. She bit her lip and placed down the sword she had in her hands. She walked over, and placed one hand on the grip of the sword. She felt a sudden feeling of overwhelming purity from the sword. It looked exactly like it had in the games, from the pommel to the guards. It had a shine it's own, and it's blade practically glowed with the memory of spilt blood. Her heart fluttered as she pulled it with ease from the stone. It was as if it already recognized her as it's new master. She looked over at Zellianth, and she saw it, the envy in his eyes. The unadulterated fury, she felt almost shameful. He was a greater warrior then she probably ever would be, and yet here he was watching her pull the sword of all swords from the pedestal. She pushed the sword into the scabbard on her back then walked back to where he stood.

"Here is a map of the country. You'll need it. Also, you'll need this." He handed her a hook shot then started out of the room. She looked down to the sword she had brought here, she had no use for it at the moment. She picked it up and placed it next to the pedestal, so it would be there, when she came back.

Into the night, Link had traveled to find the lost woods. On opposite ends, two villages stood. The village Ordon and the village Kokiri. Both had their separate paths leading to the Forest Temple. She chose it would be best to go through the Kokiri village, it would be better then having questions asked of her. So now she stood on the small wooden bridge, her dirt bike parked next to it. Slowly she walked across, and then she saw it, a small child, dressed in all green. He looked up at her, his hair was bleach blond and his eyes bright blue. His skin was tinted green and he looked up at her with overly large eyes. He looked her up and down before running through a wooden tunnel.

"Wait!" She called before running after him. She soon found herself looking at a dozen or so small children, each of them amazed with her.

"Why are you here?" Called one, he held a small wooden sword.

"I seek entrance into the forest temple." She answered honestly, each of them started to back away.

"D…don't go there! It's a bad place, full of ghosts!" A few of them yelled.

"But I need to." She took a step forward and the all scattered away. She held her breath for a moment, before looking up at a tunnel over the store. She aimed the hook shot up, then found herself flying through the air. She dropped to her feet and stood up, looking into the dark tunnel. She bit her lip then started to walk through, her head was filled with music, lively and upbeat. So much like Saria's song, but completely different at the same time, she walked down the tunnels where the music was loudest, but there were so many, and the music from other louder tunnels would confuse her. With an aggravated sigh she sat down on a stump in the middle of a small field.

"You can't find it. No one can." Said a small voice from behind her. She turned to see a little girl with bright pink hair. She walked over and handed her a small Ocarina. It was tiny and carved out of wood.

"Sing the song of the hero." She told her before disappearing into the shadows of the woods. She took a deep breath then started to play the small instrument. She didn't know the hero's song. She cursed and looked around her. She forgot which way was out, and which was in. She was lost.

"Fuck." She stood up and looked around, she thought for a second, there was no way that any of the songs in the game worked. She tried to match one of the songs that would bring her places. Nothing worked.

"You need help." Called a voice above her, she looked up to see the same girl, except now her hair was green.  
"Who are you?"

"I'm Sarath, I am the Sage of the Forest." She told her before jumping down. The small girl grabbed her hand and led her through the forest. Each path was stranger and stranger until they came upon a small clearing. There was a small cliff face and she could see the alternate path she could have taken to get here.

"The temple is there." Sarath told her while pointing. It was high up and part of the path that led to it was broken down. It looked like a mansion.

"Do your best, hero." Sarath whispered, Link turned to see her fade into the wind. She took a deep breath then started towards the temple.

She had been in there for days. Defeating traps, fighting monsters. She was wounded once or twice, but she did not let the need for sleep settle in. Now she stood before the remains of the monster she had killed. It was the boss battle. It had taken her hours, now she was exhausted. She had found a bow in the temple, and getting the hang of it took her hours. She sat down and laid there trying to catch her breath. There were no more monsters creeping in this room. All she wanted to do was sleep. Just as she closed her eyes she heard someone call her. She bolted up and looked around the room. Her eyes settled on a small light in the dark. She walked over and picked up the dimly lit lantern. It hadn't been there before. She looked up at the wall to see a mural. Of a beautiful Princess, she stood there looking down at her. Her eyes were jewels, and the rest was paint. Link let out a sigh of awe.

"Liiiink." Called a voice. She turned to see a translucent vision of the same Princess.

"Who are you?" Link demanded.

"I am the late Princess Zelda Harkinian." She told her while stepping towards the light. Her skin glowed as she stood there.

"I have something important to tell you. Something that has never been released in any of the legends before. I died a young death, as did the previous Hero of Time. This happened because I did not see all possible out comes. I had a younger sibling, a brother. He was always so calm and docile. He was a sweet heart. I did not see the evil that lurked beneath his skin. He despised me for being the Princess of Destiny. He rose together with Ganondorf and after he was defeated my brother took his place. I tell you this because history repeats itself. You are Link, the female version of him. A name chosen by the Oracle. Prince Zellianth, is the male equivalent to me. Protect him with all your might." She faded away and Link stood there baffled. Could Stephan be the one who will betray his brother?

Zellianth pushed his training sword into the dummy before slipping backwards and slicing off the head of another one. He took a deep breath then placed the sword down. He was happy to be home, in Hyrule. Sure his home in the human realm connected here, but he never had the chance to come home.

"Prince, you have a visitor." Called out a maid, he turned with his eyebrows raised as Link came walking through the door. She looked stronger, not by a lot. Her entire body looked tired. He ran over and grabbed her by her shoulder.

"You look exhausted, you should have gone home." He chided, knowing she had come straight here just by the looks of her. She looked unwashed, she smelled like dirt and blood, and she looked physically exhausted.

"What I had to tell you was far more important." She told him with a rasped voice, she fell slightly, and he caught her with ease.

"Go prepare a bath." He told the maid.

"For now you need rest. Wash up, go to sleep we will talk in the morning." He promised as the maid walked away. She grabbed onto his arm, feeling worried.

"I saw her. In the temple. I saw the Princess of Destiny. What she told me was very important…"

"You were hallucinating. You haven't slept in a week, possibly more…" He sighed, he knew something like this was bound to happen.

"Look back through your family line and tell me if Princess Zelda Harkinian had a younger brother. Only then will I believe that what I saw was fake." She pushed herself up and started walking back in. She swayed slightly as she walked, but she still stayed upright.

After hours of research he found the book he was looking for. It showed the family tree, and it also showed that a small branch of it had been taken out. It was next to Zelda Harkinian, a sibling. He let out a long sigh while returning to his bedroom. He didn't know what Link had to tell him, but it couldn't be good. He walked down the hall to his bedroom, to find her leaning against the wall. She looked somewhat healthier. She looked at him as he opened the door and he invited her in. He sat on his bed and looked up at her. She chose to stand.

"What do you have to tell me."  
"I think Stephan might betray you." She told him without hesitation. He glared at her as she stood there.

"That's a very serious accusation."

"I am well aware." She looked away from him, not feeling right, staring at him. She could be wrong, or she could be right. He needed to know.

"Please leave, I refuse to hear the most ridiculous accusations about my younger brother." He told her angrily. She turned and left, knowing this was how he would react. She closed the door behind her, and was surprised she felt slightly upset about him being upset with her.

It had only taken Link a day to find the entrance to Death mountain. She was concentrating on her work in order to ignore the aching she had in her stomach. She walked into the cave and was surrounded by heat. She took a deep breath and started to walk through these mine like conditions. It was so much like The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, she ran on the iron gates, feeling the sweat gather on her skin. Her tunic stuck to her and she felt slightly over heated. She tore out her sword and started slashing at random lizard creatures. A fire slug from above detached from the ceiling and landed on her arm, she winced as it burnt her. She flung it off the slashed at it. She ran through a door and was overwhelmed by fast beating music. In the center of the room was a large curled up dragon. It's eyes opened, it let out a massive roar and struck out towards her. She dodged to the side, surprised that she was being attacked so soon in the temple. There had been no other doors, and there were no others in this room. She jumped up and felt herself being pulled. She looked up to see a glowing figure. It yanked her hard onto the second floor of the room. She looked over to see that the figure itself was green. Yet she could not see it's face.

"Quick, get the treasure on that floor. It's the only way to defeat the dragon." The voice was male, and strong. She nodded and ran towards the stairs, the dragon followed after her, flying as it went. On the far end of the room was a large treasure chest. She rushed over only to be thrown back by the dragon. She screamed and grabbed onto the edge of the floor. She pulled herself up and looked over at the green figure. It was starting to become more clear. His clothes were green. He was wearing a tunic. Her eyes widened, he was the Hero, he was Link.

"Why are you here!" She called over to him through the roar of the dragon.

"To help, hurry, strike him with the blade and get the treasure. It is the only thing that will help you." He told her sternly. She held tightly onto the master sword before rushing over and slicing at the dragons throat. She just barely sliced it, but it reeled back in pain. Blood fell onto her skin. She took a deep breath and ran as quickly as she could towards the chest. She opened it to find a bomb bag. She yanked it out and pulled one of the bombs out. She looked over at the dragon for a moment before whistling. It looked down at her, fury in it's eyes. She beckoned it forward, and with a load angry cry it lunged towards her. She threw the bomb into it's open mouth, placed the bomb bag into the pocket of her tunic. Which she had learned had the ability to shrink objects. She picked up the sword and ran towards the dragon, she stabbed into it's belly and dragged the sword down, covering herself with blood as she went. The bomb exploded randomly, sending pieces and chunks of the dragons head all over the room. She gagged while looking at her covered body.

"You still need to train. The other temples are not this easy." She was told, she turned to see that the hero's features were fully exposed. He looked like her, except so much stronger. His eyes the same wild blue.

"How many temples are there?" She asked while trying to grab onto his hand. He was the only one who knew everything about the temples.

"Three, they will be hard. It will exhaust you. The last one is the one you need to worry about. It shows things, the past, it will trick you. It will create evil. You must be… something bad has happened." He said abruptly.

"What do you mean?"  
"It will not be a problem until later. Quick go to the water temple. Be fast." He faded away and she let out a sigh, how would anything ever get answered if they always disappeared.

Zellianth stood before his father feeling horrified. The great evil had risen. He had been let into the Castle. Worst of all, Link had been accused of allowing him entrance. Zellianth felt sweat rolling down his forehead. Link had not been her in over two weeks, how could she have. Stephan sat next to his father, with a small smirk.

"You need to go and kill the Hero. We will be working on getting this man out of here." The king said calmly. Zellianth bit his lip.  
"If I refuse?" Everyone looked at him. Not once had Zellianth ever refused his father.

"Then you must have allied yourself with the Hero and let the man in yourself.! You are a traitor Zellianth!" Called out Stephan while standing up. Zellianth stared at his younger brother baffled, he had hate in his eyes. Zellianth cursed under his breath.

"Take my brother away, have him killed." Stephan told the guards calmly. Zellianth stared at his father as he was being dragged away. He could not believe this was happening. Once he was out of the room, Link's words dawned on him. It had been Stephan, he had let the man in. The darkness settling over the land caused shadows on Zellianth's face. He took a deep breath before breaking one of the guards arms. He kicked the other in the head, then broke his neck. He killed the other guard quickly before racing to his room. He grabbed a dagger and as many other useful things as he could before rushing out of his room.  
"There he is, get him!" Called one guard. Zellianth turned, only to be jumped by three guards. They punched him multiple times in the face, one stabbed him in the arm. He winced then kicked up, he took out his dagger and slashed wildly against all of their necks. He jumped up and ran back into his room. He locked the door, grabbed a hook shot and stood on the windowsill, aimed for a second and waited until the door was busted in. He jumped down, making it look as if he were committing suicide. The chain looking invisible in the dark. The guards yelled after him, he let the chain return and he laid against the pavement, pretending to be dead so that the guards looking down thought he was dead. He waited a moment, before hearing them walk away, and the window close. He jumped up, scraping his bruised face against the ground. He ran out of the mansions front yard and down the street. He breathed heavily while running into the Andrews' home.

"Your daughter is in danger." He called out while rushing in, they looked at him confused.

"No matter what the kingdom says, let it be known your daughter is NOT a traitor. She has done nothing but help this country." He told them while rushing through their house. He came out the back door and ran through the night.

Link stretched out her back after climbing up the bridge from Lake Hylia. It was beginning to rain. She walked through the field as the rain fell harder. It pounded against the ground, almost masking the sound of foot steps. She looked up to see the royal guard. They stopped before her and she smiled as she waved.

"Is there good news from the King?"

"Link Andrews you are here by under arrest for your treachery against the state." The head soldier said while bringing out a long spear. The other soldiers mounted their bows, pointing at her. She took a deep breath while pulling out one of her newest weapons. She let it go and it hit against every bow, breaking the stings. The boomerang returned to her hand and she stood, ready to attack.

"Link look out!" Called a voice from above, she turned as Zellianth jumped down from the cliff, a dagger in hand. He landed on the back of the horse that the leader was on. He slashed his throat and he groaned out as blood squirted from his throat. He slumped down and fell from his horse. The other soldiers stabbed at his back and he fell from the horse, he jumped up and threw a bomb at the horses feet. Link drew her sword and lunged at the other soldiers. She killed them all with ease before turning towards him. He breathed out heavily then slumped over in pain.

"What's wrong What happened?" She asked while holding him up, he breathed as he bled against her.

"Let's get out of this rain." He told her while walked towards a cave. She moved so one of his arms was over her shoulders. She placed him down on the ground besides the cave.

"I'm going to get fire wood." She told him before being dragged back.

"It's too dangerous to go out alone. They are after us." He took a ragged breath while leaning his head back.

"What happened?"  
"You were right, Stephan betrayed me."


	3. Chapter 3

******Alright so here is the next chapter in Legend of Zellianth, I hope everyone who reads enjoys!******

* * *

Chapter Three

Link looked at Zellianth as he breathed heavily in the darkness. She could see the blood traveling from his wounds, he looked bitter in some ways. With a slight sigh she crawled towards him again and pulled his arm away from his body. He made a small face as she began to examine it. Carefully she pulled a small bundle of cloth from her pocket and began to wrap the wound.

"It's likely to get infected if we don't clean it properly. I'll head out later for some supplies." She promised while standing up, she looked outside for a moment, she could see her abandoned dirt bike on the edge of the small battle scene. She shook her head before turning back to him.

"We have to leave, if those guards don't report back in then they will send more." Zellianth whispered while standing up, she nodded then ran into the rain. She pulled the bike from it's place and started it up. He walked over and held onto the handles for her.

"I should drive, you don't want to aggravate that anymore then you already have." She told him while hopping on, he nodded and slipped onto the bike behind her, she was surprised to find him what looked almost like civilian clothes, and was even more surprised when he slipped one arm around her stomach. She changed into first gear then sped down the small dimly lit path.

"Where should we go?" She asked him over the roar of the engine and the falling rain.

"Anywhere is fine." He leaned against her and she could tell he was mentally exhausted. She picked up into second gear and hurried down towards the forest. Before she had left for the water temple she had made a point to go and visit Ordon, and make friends with the townspeople. She knew it would come in handy. She rode the twisted path for miles before coming upon a small pond. She slowed down as she continued into town, which was lit with lanterns. She stopped the bike to see a person standing there, they were blocked out as if they were made of gray.

"Do you see that?" She whispered to Zellianth, he looked up and shook his head, all he could see was the rain. She swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat as the figure beckoned for her to follow it back into the woods. She stepped off the bike and Zellianth followed, stumbling a little from loss of blood. She pulled one of his arms over her shoulder while she pushed the bike back up the hill. The figure was motioning to an overgrowth of trees. She walked over to it and pushed against it. It was vines and bushes, but able to travel through.

"Hold this." She told him as she pushed apart the bushes. A long path became visible, she started nodded at him to follow. He pushed the bike forward and followed her into the path, only to see gray figure for the first time. He gasped and shook his head, hoping to clear it, and that what he was seeing was just a delusion. He looked away when he realized it really was there.

"Wait up." He called after her while pushing the bike. She stopped at the end of the path to find a large tree, with a house in it. She ran up to him and took the bike from him.

"Go inside, I'll catch up." She told him while pushing the bike down the path. He ran up towards the ladder and pulled himself up with one arm. After slipping a few times he finally makes it up, he tries the door, and it opens with a slight push. The entire room was dark. Link climbs up and pulls a flashlight from her bag, she points it at the walls while noticing a small fireplace in the center of the room.

"I wonder if the people in town know yet." He said while sitting down in the room.

"Probably not, information doesn't travel here quickly. I'll get some supplies in the morning. Maybe there are even some down in the basement." She flashed the light over towards the stairs going down. She walked over and looked into the dark room before heading down.

"We wont be able to stay here forever." He called down to her.

"I know, we head off to the next temple in a few days. If possible we'll come back here again, but only at night. We might have to stop using the bike." She called up, she flashed the light on a few random bottles. Some were labeled, others were full of molded over products. She lifted up one that was light purple, it was labeled energy and heal. She placed it back before finding another which was red. In the games that had always meant healing, yet this was labeled energy. She lifted up a blue one before running up the stairs. Zellianth looked at her as she opened it.

"You don't drink it, you're suppose to put it on wounds. The older the potion the quicker it works. We should save that one for when we are traveling." He told her while moving to close it.

"No, we'll use a little on you now. It's not safe to leave that open." She grabbed his arm and poured a small amount on the wound. It fizzled against the broken skin before foaming up. She pulled out the last of her gauze and wrapped it again.

"There is more down there anyway." She capped the bottle then placed it on a shelf before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna look for something to eat, the quicker our strengths are up the quicker we can leave again." She explained while opening the door. It was already pitch black out now, and she could feel her stomach turning. The only thing funding this mission so far was the kingdom, sure she had found random currency in the temples and such, but would it be enough? Plus what if one of them got seriously hurt on one of the missions, would they even make it out of this… alive?

Zellianth awoke to the smell of food, he stirred and looked over to the fire pit to see Link cooking. There were some random supplies that hadn't been there the night before, including medical supplies. He sat up and waited for her to say something, yet they both remained silent. She let out a sigh then pulled whatever she was cooking from the fire and placed it on two old cracked plates.

"They already know about the treachery. They wont turn us in if we leave by noon. The Mayor doesn't believe in what's going on, but the towns folk don't want to be killed. How's your arm?" She asked while handing him a plate, he looked down at the wound. It was now just a scar.

"Better, what temple are we off to next?" He asked while picking up the cooked meat.

"I just defeated the water temple. We have to head into the mountains. I'm told there is something there that will help on the journey, luckily nothing to really defeat." She explained before taking a bite of her own food. He nodded while finishing off his.

"Will we be allowed to return here?"

"I don't know. We can't use the dirt bike anymore though. It's too loud, it'll be easier for us to travel untaken routes all day then rest at night." She walked over to the potions and started to store them in a small pack. He looked over at his weapons for a moment before standing up and carefully picking which ones he would actually need.

"I have a bow, but you might need one as well." She called over, he looked at her confused.

"I've already seen what weapons you brought." He nodded and picked up the crossbow he had, then one of his swords and a dagger.

"This is all I will be needing." He told her calmly, she looked at the dagger for a moment.

"Why bring the dagger if you have a sword?" She asked while packing up the rest of her things.

"This dagger has been in my family for centuries, and I will use it to slice Stephan's throat." He told her while putting it in it's own little scabbard, before putting it in his belt. She shook her head before standing and walking out of the tree house, him following close behind her.

It had taken them a few days to travel up the Zora river and to the mountains. It seemed everyone in the land had learned of the treachery, it seemed the further they were from the kingdom, the less people believed it. The people of the mountains had helped them greatly. Giving them heavy winter furs, made from the skins of white wolfos and other strange creatures. Link felt heavy in the fur coats, as if she couldn't move all the way. Zellianth seemed so much more comfortable in his coat. He walked with ease through the icy and snowy landscape. As if he had belonged there his entire life. She could barely see the world around her.

"Come on, the mansion is up this way." He called down to her. She sped up slightly, and looked to where he was pointing, it was dark and run down slightly. Sitting on top of the hill, some of windows looked completely frozen over.

"I can't believe this." She started to run up the slope, when he grabbed onto her leg and dragged her back down, she could feel the burn in her face. She glared up at him as he crouched down beside her.

"Something isn't right here." He held onto her waist for a moment before walking towards a cliff face. He pulled out a rope from his pack, he wrapped it tight around his waist then gave her the other side of the rope. She tied it as tight as she could. He used the rough part of the cliff to pull himself up the mountain so they wouldn't slip. Link held on as well, her fingers slipped as she held on.

"Hold on a moment." She pulled off her fur gloves and slipped them into her pocket before holding back onto the cliff. The cold rock sucked the heat out of her hand, burning her skin, yet the leather of her gloves held tighter onto the cliff. She stopped when she heard a loud roar from the mansion. Zellianth stopped walking as a man came walking out. He was dressed in tight leather, his face was green and his hair red. He held a large weapon in his hands. Link had never seen it before, it was a glowing blue sword, with a long sturdy chain on the end. On the end of the chain was a spiked ball. He swung it over his head and a stream of ice swung around him, hitting into the snow.

"Who is that?" Asked Link while holding onto Zellianth's arm.

"It's him." He scowled, he gripped tight onto the edge of the wall before taking a step forward. He ran towards the man, practically dragging Link behind him.

"FUCK YOU!" Yelled Zellianth while pulling out his crossbow. He aimed it at the man, before releasing an arrow, which hit straight into the man's leg. He looked over at Zellianth with a large smirk.

"Well if it isn't the young Prince of Hyrule." He said, his eyes widened and he disappeared for a moment, only to reappear before them. He knocked Zellianth hard in the stomach, sending them both flying against the mansion. Zellianth let out a groan before staggering to his feet. Link stood as well and flipped the fur hat on her head back.

"Zellianth, who the hell is this!" She exclaimed while looking at the man, he spotted her for a moment and he let out a long cackle.

"This can't possibly be the new Hero. He is as small as a child!" Link scowled at being called a man, she pulled the Master Sword from her scabbard before slicing the rope. She charged at the man with a fierce yell before being thrown back.

"He can't even swing a sword!"

"Shut your fucking mouth you bastard." Called Zellianth while rushing forward, he was pushed back again and Link jumped up. She held the sword over her head and ran towards him again.

"I can swing a sword dickwad!" She exclaimed before being turned over and lifted by her leg. Her hat slipped off and her hair came tumbling out.

"You mean to tell me, that the new hero, is a little girl. Ha! I could over power you in a moment and have my way with you then kill you!" He exclaimed while throwing her down to the ground with a loud thud. She winced and glared up at him as he smirked down at him, she could see the lust in his eyes.

"Have your way with this!" She yelled before kicking up and hitting him in the groin, he fell to his knees and she rolled over, pulling out her sword again. He cursed as she sliced down his arm. He jumped up, holding the sword in one hand and cradling his injured arm in the other.

"We will meet again, hero." He whispered before fazing away. Link collapsed to the ground and looked over at Zellianth who stood glaring at the place he had been.

"I think he got what we needed." He growled while falling down to sit on the ground.

"Yeah." She picked up her hat and went to push it back onto her head.

"Do you feel alright?" He asked while looking over at her, he had a look of concern.

"What?"

"He just threatened to rape you." He told her calmly, she shrugged and looked back down the mountain.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"He didn't mean it. He thought I was a guy, it's not like I have any sexual allure." She laid back down and watched the clouds rolling over them.

"Rape isn't about allure, it's about control. It's about fear. Link you have to be careful around him." He stood up and walked over to her, she looked up at him confused as he offered her a hand up.

"Who was he?" She asked while taking his hand, he lifted her with ease.

"Ganondorf Dragmire. He's not a reincarnation." He glared back down towards the mountain, he looked so upset about it. She bit her lip, she didn't think she would actually be facing him.

"Was that why I'm on this journey?" She asked while walking down the slope, he followed after her, both of them being careful where they stepped.

"Yes. I don't know what we are going to do."

They had taken rest in the small mountain village before leaving the next morning. She wasn't sure where they should head next. The last two temples were Sand and something else. She wasn't sure which they should go to next.

"You don't know the name of the other temple?" Zellianth asked as they made their way down the mountain, the weather was calm, yet the sun still wasn't showing itself behind the large clouds.

"No, sand was easy to guess. What is the last temple?" She remembered being warned about it.

"It's spirit. None of the video games ever got it right though. So no one is completely sure what it is like in there. No one is allowed in either, Link sealed it off." He pulled on the collar of his coat while heading towards the path that would lead back to the upper Zora river.

"Where are we going first?" She asked while peeling off her coat, even though it was cold out , she didn't feel the chill anymore.

"Sand, it's the safest, we can't make it to the Spirit temple it's close to the Castle." The approached the cave and he tore off his coat as the walked down it, able to see sunshine at the end of the tunnel.

"Where is the Sand temple?" He scowled as they walked into the bright sunshine.

"It's in the Gerudo Desert of course. I'm worried about going there, though it is technically a part of Hyrule they barely speak the same language as us anymore." He tore off his coat and looked into the deep water below. With one deep breath he started to run forward, twisting his body into a dive position before flying through the air. She sat on the edge of the wall and looked down as he swam back to the surface.

"We're going to need a lot more supplies before we head out into the desert." He called up to her. She pushed off the ledge and landed in the water, at first she was alright and tried to swim up, until a playful Zora grabbed onto her ankle. She was unable to reach and grab her breather, which she had used to get down to the Water temple, and she could feel the air in her lungs burning. She pushed herself up as hard as she could and took a huge gasp of air once she reached the surface.

"You alright?" Zellianth asked before being pulled down as well. He pushed himself up and looked around. Two Zora children popped up and began laughing. They looked exactly like they did in the video game, when they were in the water. Once they left, their attributes changed into that similar to Hylians, with blue skin.

"Children! Be more careful, you know they can't breath under water." Called an adult Zora from the shore, she had a towel wrapped around her thin waist as she glared at the children.

"We're sorry, we mistook you for Zora." Both of them dropped back under the water and swam away.

"What supplies should we pick up?" She asked while swimming back towards the shore. She pulled off her hat and started to ring it out.

"Water, better cover then we have. If we go into the desert dressed as we are then we'll surely die of heat stroke. The good news is that there are some towns in the desert now. The problem is getting over Death Mountain. The passes are difficult and being so close to the Castle makes it worse." He swam over to the edge of the water where cliff met water. He leaned his arms onto his and looked towards the people.

"I'm surprised they are allowing us the be here." He closed his eyes and let the sun hit against his face.

"We are loyal to you. We have asked the Oracle, and she told us long ago to not trust Hyrule once they kicked out their own Prince." Called a very pristine voice from above. Zellianth looked up to see the Zora king, Link bowed her head before him, and the king bowed before Zellianth.

"We stay loyal to you, and will only return to our alliance with the Royal Family once you are King." He began to walk away, and Link looked at a very surprised Zellianth. He looked nothing like a Prince at the moment.

"We should head out." He pulled himself from the water, and laid down in the grass.

"But can't we get to the desert by climbing the mountains near Lake Hylia?" She asked while pulling a bottle from her pocket and dipping it into the water.

"Yes but there is no towns by there. We need to be near some of the towns so we can fill up on supplies. To get to the Gerudo fortress will take us at least a night or two. We'll need to disguise our selves, the amount of guards in the desert is ridiculous." He sat up and rolled his shoulders.

"Why don't we head back to my parents house and grab some civilian clothes. This tunic is a dead give away." She motioned to the forest green.

"We might not be able to go to your parents. Doing so could endanger them. We might not be able to return there until after we prove our innocence." She nodded, feeling a bit upset at not being able to even see her own parents.

Getting back to Kakariko had only taken a day, it was being in the town itself that was difficult. Link had made friends with the Mayor of the town, and he had let them take refuge in his home. He was very happy to discover they were still continuing the journey. Link felt horrible staying in his home. Every sound she heard made her stand on edge. If they were caught in his home then he would be arrested. Possibly even executed. Now they sat in Renado's kitchen as he finished cooking some meat for them. He placed it on the table.

"You are very lucky, when I was younger I traveled through the desert with my wife. I still have the clothes we bought." He walked away then brought a large box back with him. He placed it on the free chair and started pulling out some beautiful patterned clothes. He pulled out one particular outfit that looked just like the clothes of the Gerudo women in the video games. Except they were different colors.

"This will help you get out of town with ease. Everyonce in awhile a desert dweller comes in wearing things like this. As for you Zellianth I'm not sure how I'm going to cover your tattoos. You also have one on your wrist, correct?" Zellianth nodded and pulled off one of his gauntlets. It was a very intricate tattoo.

"It's hard to not recognize this one, or my other one for that matter." Renado pulled another thing from the box and threw it at him.

"I can cover those with my magic. Even change your hair colors and skin tones. The problem will be your eyes, that's the only thing I am unable to change."

"Make way! Make way! Prince Stephan comes!" Called someone from the town. Zellianth cursed, and Renado walked up to him. He placed a hand on his forehead and slowly he began to change, his hair turning a deep jet black, his skin tanned. His usual tattoos were replaced with different ones. He walked to Link and placed a hand on her forehead as well. Her hair turned a deep brown color, but that was all he changed.

"If I make you tan there is a chance you will look like a Gerudo." He laughed slightly and handed her the one outfit he had pulled out before.

"Both of you change, the quicker the better. Leave out through the back door by the cemetery." He rushed out of the house, leaving them alone. Link stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She changed into the red pants and purple top. She looked into the mirror feeling so different. She pulled her hair out of her pony tail and ruffled it up. She looked so different, but so similar. She walked out to find Zellianth already changed, his pants were black and his shirt gray, it was short sleeved, cutting off where his old tattoo would have ended. He looked over at her and his eyes widened.

"What, do I look that strange?" She asked while crossing her arms, she knew she didn't look feminine but it couldn't be that bad.

"Not at all." He walked over to her and pulled something from his pocket, it was a pair of silver cuffs. He slipped them onto her wrists, they were loose on her, but it worked.

"Come on, let's go see that bastard." He grabbed her hand and led her out the back door, they looked both ways for a moment before going towards the crowd of people that had gathered.

"Bow before your future king." Called out a guard as the approached. Zellianth glared angrily towards his younger brother. He rode horse back through the town, as if he truly were better then everyone. It was something he had never done. When he entered a town, even with the royal guard present, he would walk in, no one was forced to bow, or even kneel. He would talk to everyone as equals. Link kneeled down, and grabbed Zellianth's hand so he would do the same. He held onto her hand, crushing it in his own grip, trying to conceal the glare he wished to send.

"Where is the mayor of this town?" Called out Stephan while looking at everyone. Renado stood up and looked at him.

"Have the traitors been through here?"

"No your Highness." He spoke as if he wasn't lying. And he did it very well.

"We wish to question every member of your town." Stephan began while riding the horse towards the villages temple. The guards began to surround the temple, others started to converse with towns folk.

"Lia, Zorfo. Please follow me." Renado called them. Zellianth stood, holding onto Link's hand.

"Renado, who are these desert dwellers?" Asked an older man while staring at them. He looked at Link with hungry eyes.

"Family of mine." Renado smiled.

"Hello, I'm Zorfo, this is my wife." Zellianth lied while offering his hand.

"Barnes." The man shook his hand and scowled a bit.

"They are trying to get back into the desert. They took the path by lake Hylia, but their village is much closer to our exit. Could you please clear the path later. I want them to have the easiest route home. Especially with Lia expecting." Link blushed and glared at Renado, Zellianth placed a hand on her stomach with a small smile to her. She feigned a smile and placed her hand on top of his.

"How far along are you, you can barely tell." Barnes told her with wide eyes.

"Two months." She lied calmly. It seemed Zellianth was having a lot more fun with the subject then she was.

"I'll go clear the path now. It's best you start traveling before night fall." He started to walk away and she glared at both of them who laughed lightly.

"You two, desert dwellers. Have you by chance seen these two while on your travels?" Asked a guard while walking up to them. It was a picture of both of them, Link's was a picture her parents had hanging on the wall at home. It looked as if it had been ripped from the frame

"No." She answered quickly.

"What have they done?" Asked Zellianth while looking up at them.

"They are traitors of Hyrule." Link held onto her stomach, feeling pain. Something had already happened to her parents. She held her face, trying to hide her tears.

"Excuse me, I feel ill." She told them quickly.

"I shall take her to the spring." Renado took her by the arm and led her away. She took a few deep breaths before starting to run towards the spring. She coughed up to make it look as if she were vomiting. She took a deep breath then started up the small ramp where there was a cliff above the spring.

"Do you wish to be alone?" He asked calmly, she nodded. He patted her arm and started walking down the ramp. She could feel the tears starting to well up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Zellianth while sitting beside her, she shook her head. He placed an arm around her and patted her waist.

"I'm sure your parents are alright. They probably just asked for a photo, didn't even tell what had happened. Usually that's how they handle this sort of situation." She took a deep breath and looked down at the water below.

"We should pack up our things and leave. The quicker we leave the better." She stood up and he followed. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him confused.

"We have to keep up the charade until we leave. Men from the desert are very protective of their wives."

"Why did you say wife, and not sister?" She pursed her lips and looked up at him with an annoyed look. He shrugged and pulled her close, moving to pat her stomach as they passed by a guard. He waved at a guard with a small smile as they walked towards Renado's house. Unbeknownst to them, Stephan was watching them, and he felt as if they looked so familiar. Zellianth caught his eye, then looked down at Link.

"Sorry about this." He whispered before leaning in and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Excuse me, but are you two expecting?" Asked Stephan as they passed him, he smiled so calmly. Link felt Zellianth tighten his grip on her.

"Yes, we are." Link answered happily, she could tell that Zellianth was angry.

"Would you like me to dispatch some soldiers for your journey home?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Such a great honor! But you need all your soldiers to help find those traitors. I would hate it if they were unable to find them at our fault."

"You are a true supporter ma'am. I wish you a safe journey." Stephan smiled at them, and she smiled back. She looked up at Zellianth, he smirked down at Stephan, and she could tell what he was thinking. All the different ways he could kill his own brother, and probably escape before a guard even noticed.

* * *

**So another chapter is done! Please tell me what you think, so that I know that people are at least reading this . First few people to review before I post the next chapter get an honorable mention! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Kaay so here's the next chapter of The Legend of Zellianth, I hope everyone enjoys it :D

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The path in the desert was hot. Link couldn't see anything past the dunes and the sand. Everything blended into one. Zellianth was keeping a good pace, they were still in their disguises Renado had put them in. Except now they were dressed in heavier clothing, that covered all but their faces. Link could feel sweat gathering on her skin.

"The village isn't that far, we can stay in the inn for the night." He promised, the sun was no longer high in the sky, but there were no mountains to cause the sun to go down faster. It was just an endless sea of sand.

"I can't believe how hot is it out here." She looked up at the darkening sky and let out a long sigh.

"Come on, the village is right there." He pointed down, and she could see it now. It was dimly lit, but a lively town. Everything made out of bricks, and sand. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a run, she felt as if she was being dragged as they made their way to the small town. There were people in the town square, playing guitars, drums and other strange instruments she could never even dream up. Torches lit the square and women danced around in long flowing skirts. Children following their example. Even the guards were relaxed, their spears where placed in their laps or down to the side as they played cards in the street. No one even noticed them as they slipped past everyone to the fountain.

"This place is beautiful." Link whispered as she filled the bottle she was using to carry water.

"Yeah, and it's loaded with supplies."

"I wonder if I can put money in my bank account." He raised and eyebrow at her in surprise.

"I didn't use my real name when I made it." She scowled, he shook his head and looked to see an inn.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the inn, he opened the door and his smile fell. It was a bustling bar. One man played the piano while a woman sat on top of it drinking a beer. A diverse race was in the desert, all except for Zora's. There were gorons playing poker with Hylians, fairies and even Subrosians. They were a bit different then they were in the video game, they were the same height as a normal Hylian, and some even showed their strange elfin like faces, which were shadowed. They wore long black cloaks, but where often sweet creatures. A woman was manning the bar, serving everyone different drinks.

"I think this might be a tavern." Link pointed up to the stairs and loft like bed rooms that went all the way up to the ceiling. Zellianth nodded, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd to the bar tender.

"Hello, we'd like to rent a room for the night." He said while looking at her. She looked at the two of them and laughed.

"Honey we don't rent rooms, we rent beds." He let out a sigh and held onto his face.

"Is there another inn in this town that does rent rooms?"

"Nope, I'm the only inn. So would that be one bed for you and the little lady?" She motioned to Link, and he nodded.

"Okay that's ninety rupees for each night." He placed down the amount of money, and she whistled over to a girl sitting on the bar. She looked up before sighing. As she approached Link got an eerie feeling about the girl. She was tall, and thinly built, her hair was a light blond to the point of white. Her eyes were red, and on her face was a strange tattoo. It was an eye with a large tear drop, she wasn't sure where she had see it before. Yet it looked so harmless on the girls cheek.

"What can I do for you Tatl?" She asked while sitting back down on the bar in front of Zellianth.

"Impaz, I want you to show this couple to one of the beds on the top floor." The girl turned and looked at both of them, her eyes landed on Link, she reached over and picked up a lock of her hair.

"Such a pretty blond color, how did you get it this way?" She asked while looking up. Link looked at her hair, feeling a bit terrified, had Renado's magic failed? Except her hair was still brown.

"Oh pay her no mind, she's color blind!" Tatl laughed before turning to tend to some one else's drink. Impaz slipped off of the bar and motioned for them to follow her. She led them up to the stair case behind one of the doors. They began to walk up, it was dimly lit and Link felt vulnerable without her sight.  
"Don't worry, I can see perfectly." Promised Impaz as they came up to another door, she opened it for them, it was a floor with multiple beds on it. Some where full, some had peoples bags on them.

"Your beds are gonna be on the top floor. You're pretty lucky, we don't usually rent those beds out so that floor is pretty isolated."

"That's fine for us." Zellianth looked up, the last floor was two floors up from where they were now.

"That's a very intricate tattoo you have there. You usually only find ones like that on people who go back and forth." She pointed to his wrist, he looked down confused. Renado had changed his tattoo to look simple, like something that they could have gotten here. It wasn't the fact that Hyrule was under developed, when it came to things like tattoos, or piercing they chose to remain traditional. It was easy to tell the difference between one done in the human world and one in the Hylian.

"Really, because my tattoo isn't intricate at all. It's very simple." He laughed lightly as they started up the next flight of stairs. Once they were out of sight she turned around, a small knife pressed to Zellianth's throat.

"Don't you try and lie to me boy. You know I can see it." Her red eyes glowed in the shadows, she pulled the blade away and continued up the stairs, leading them up to the last floor in silence. She brought them to a bed at the end near the wall. She walked over to Zellianth and pulled up the sleeve of his arm. She slowly began to trace where his tattoo would have been.

"I was hoping it wasn't you." Zellianth let out a long sigh before sitting down on the bed. He looked defeated.

" I should be turning you into the guards right now. Explain your treachery." Link's eyes widened and looked down at Zellianth with fear.

"We didn't betray anyone. Link was accused of letting Ganondorf into the castle, when she hadn't even been near it. I was asked to kill her. When I said I wouldn't Stephan accused me of helping her, and tried to have me executed. I killed the guards, left the castle and haven't been back since. Please Impaz, out of everyone you should know I would never betray my kingdom. I have my family crest tattooed on my fricken arm for Goddesses sake!" He looked down, and Link realized how hard it must be for him, to be accused of not only betraying his country, but his family as well.

"You're lucky they sent me." She pulled the knife from her belt loop and placed it on the bed.

"Not so lucky, seeing to that you still have more weapons on you." Link added, Impaz looked at her and laughed.

"Bright girl. So this is the person who's suppose to save you." Impaz placed her boot up on the small night stand, and pulled several needles from it.

"That's all we'll get out of her. Impaz, I can't expect you to not do your job."

"I stopped serving your family years ago. Where are you two heading?" She sat down on one of the beds and looked at them.

"To the sand temple."

"You two better leave tonight, whatever magic hides your true identity is beginning to fade." Link let out a sigh and looked over at Zellianth, he nodded and stood up.

"Do you know where we can buy canteens?" He asked calmly. With a slight growl Impaz stood up on the night stand. She pushed a board in the ceiling out of the way and pulled down a small box. She threw two canteens down at them, a bottle of oil and a bundle of weathered cloth.

"When you get to the Gerudo fortress give them this. This is all the help I can give you two." She placed the board back where it was and glared down at them.

After a few days of senseless hiking, they found themselves outside of the Gerudo fortress. Link looked down at them, they were most assuredly the warrior women that had been depicted in the games. Zellianth clutched onto the bundle before motioning for her to follow him. Slowly they approached, trying to gauge the reaction of the guards. One of them ran forward and extended her spear.

"What are you for?" She asked angrily. However, her spear was not pointed at Link, but at Zellianth.

"We've come to go into the Sand Temple." He started to explain, she pressed the pointed end of her spear against his throat.

"Why should trust?"

"Please, you have to let us pass." Link placed her hand on the shoulder of the guard, she looked at her for a second before moving to kick her in the face. Link jumped back and brought her sword from her back. She stood up and pointed it at her.

"We mean no harm."

"Remove your desert clothes." Called a voice from above, Link and the guard both turned to see a woman standing there. She was dressed in all red, her black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. A crystal was tied into her forehead with a long red cloth. She was obviously the boss. Link reached to the side and untied the cord of the brown cloth that covered her body from the blazing sun. Zellianth did the same, the guard noticed something under the sleeve of his tunic. She tore it off revealing his tattoo.

"Naga! Royals!" She exclaimed while pointing to his tattoo. She cocked her head to the side before jumping from the pillar she stood on. She walked over and grabbed Zellianth's arm. She looked at his other tattoo and laughed.

"You think we will be forced into an alliance after all these centuries of banishment! Don't insult us." She pushed him away and her eyes turned to Link. She looked her up and down for a moment, before grabbing her face.

"You, why are you dressed like the great Hero?"  
"Bring us to the Sand Temple and I'll tell you." Her eyes tightened and she slapped Link straight across the cheek.

"You dare make commands of me? Such action is cause for execution."

"Fine then, how about I make you tell me how to get to the Sand Temple?" She tightened her grip on the master sword, and Naga let out a long laugh.

"Such a heavy weapon. It is no match for our swords." She out stretched one of her hands, and the guard handed her a long curved sword. She swung it with ease, then pointed it at Link. Link jumped back and fixed her grip so that both hands were on her sword. She lunged forward and both swords clashed together. Link pulled back her sword a bit before striking again, Naga flipped into the air before bringing the sword over her head. Link swung her sword, causing Naga to loose her balance, then Link slammed the grip of her sword into Naga's hand. She screamed in anger before dropping the sword to the ground.

"You fight dirty!" She exclaimed.

"Like you don't?" Link pulled up her arm and revealed several needles that had been thrown at her, she had caught them in her leather gauntlet. Naga looked up at her with a scowl on her face, she stood up and dropped her sword.

"I will bring you to the Sand Temple." She glared at them before motioning for them to follow her, a door on the outside of the fortress opened up and a small city became visible. The city wasn't anything like the other cities in Hyrule. It was a few houses, a small hospital like building and a small city hall. However there was a direct path to a large temple. It was built into the mountain, a large carving of two women standing with their backs to each other. There arms facing towards the mountains were stretched up, hands meeting together. There arms facing towards the gate were stretched down, the bottom of their palms met then their hands bent to create a doorway into the mountain.

"It is where the witches live. Every five hundred years twin girls are born together. Every time in our history they show powers that contradict each other. Be it fire and ice, air and land, dark and light. This temple was built to honor the original witches. Koume of Fire and Kotake of Ice. That is why the witches have a red gem and a blue gem." She pointed up to the head bands of the witches, they looked nothing like they had in the video game. They looked like young sweet women, as if the Goddess had put them on this world personally.

"Weren't they the mother of Ganondorf?" Asked Zellianth, with a tinge of fire in his voice. Naga turned, glaring.

"Yes, they were. He had originally been our King, the first to be born in a very long time during that time period. We are no longer loyal to him, or ever will be. Plus the sisters had done many good things for our civilization before they had their son." She walked up to the opening.

"You probably don't know what you are here for. One year ago, the current witches visited the Oracle. They were told it was time for our race to have another king. So they began the spell, it's a very complicated process, and takes a lot of patience and time. However, the Oracle contacted them, they were told that their son was in danger. For the past several months we have been on high alert, I noticed the package in your arms, it was the only reason I even let you live." She looked up at the high walls of the entrance. It was in perfect condition.

"We are here to make sure that the new king is, born?" Link asked while looking at Zellianth worriedly.

"Don't worry, if all goes according to plan he will be a benevolent king, and will bring us into a golden age, and make peace with Hyrule, once and for all." Naga told them calmly.

"Ganon is trying to make sure that he isn't born?"

"No, he is trying to get to him, to influence him to be evil. The same thing happened to him when he was a child. He knows we will never kill our king, the witches wont let us. If the son becomes evil, they become evil. It's a vicious cycle, one we are trying to break. It seems every chance we get to start over he pops back up." She looked deep into the dark temple.

"You should go now. The witches will meet you deep in the temple. But hurry, if Ganon were to arrive before you reach them, we would have no way of telling you." Link pulled the lantern from her pocket and started towards shadowed confines of the temple. Zellianth followed after her, he held tightly onto his dagger, ready to attack if the situation arose. Link could see some of the wall paintings as they walked through. Beautiful mosaics that depicted stories in Gerudo history.

"Come on, I see a light up ahead." She nodded and started running down the long corridor, it led to a large room. In the center of the room was two large stone snakes coiling around the room. In the room was the most intricate painting yet to be seen. It was how Ganondorf was made, through magic.

"The Gerudo are a race of Amazon's. How they manage to reproduce is a mystery, but it seems that boys are never born." Zellianth looked at the painting in awe.

"They aren't loyal to him, but they have paintings dedicated to his birth."

"It was his mothers' temple. No doubt there would be paintings of him. Come on." He grabbed her arm and led her to a wall, it had little stepping stones jetting out, Link placed one hand on it, and started to pull herself up, Zellianth doing the same.

"NOOO!" Yelled Naga from outside the temple. It echoed deep through the temple, ringing in their arms. Zellianth pulled himself the rest of the way up, and pulled her up as well. He ran towards the banister just over the exit of the tunnel. Link looked over, and she gasped as Ganon ran through. He looked around and his eyes caught the snakes. Zellianth looked over to Link and signaled to her to go through the door closest to her. He took silent steps toward her, keeping his eyes concentrated on Ganon. She walked towards the door, he stood next to her, eyes glaring down. He started to count down with his hands, he pushed up the door, it sounded with a loud swooshing sound. Ganon turned to them as they ran through the door, slamming it down behind them.

"What if this isn't the right door?" She asked while running through the small tunnel.

"Well then we're screwed. But I doubt this is the wrong path." He pulled the hook shot from his pocket and aimed it at the ceiling, he grabbed her by the waist and he looked down.

"Oh my god, are those scorpions!" She exclaimed while clutching closer to him.

"Yep." He lowered himself down slightly.

"Aim for that light post over there." She pulled out her hook shot and aimed all the way down, they went flying through the air. As they landed on the other side of the scorpions pit the door opened. Link cursed, then realized she could do something to stop him.

"Go on ahead!" She yelled to him. She dropped her arms from him and aimed for the middle of the room. She flew over, Ganondorf laughed at her.

"Do you plan to fight me little girl?" She pulled out her extra bottle of oil and poured it in a line in the middle of the room, she lit a match and dropped it, suddenly she was pulled back by another chain. She threw the rest of the oil at the fire, it exploded towards him. His dark figure could be seen behind the flames, glaring at them. She ran through the door and let out a sigh.

"Are you insane? You could have hurt yourself!" He exclaimed angrily as she stood up.

"Hey whatever slows him down. Come on! If we don't find the witches before him we're screwed." She grabbed him by the hand and started running through the room before she realized something strange about this room. It was a small oasis in the desert. The entire room was well lit, as if the sun was shining in. A small pond and palm trees were in the corner. It was like seeing the beach.

"What is this place?" Zellianth asked, there were no doors.

"There has got to be a way out of here." She could hear foot steps on the other side of the door. She ran to it and slammed the master sword in it so there was no possible way he could enter.

"We can't leave that here." He pulled his own sword out, stabbed it next to her's then pulled hers out.

"We need something else that can be in here." She started looking through her weapons, she picked out a bomb, then looked over at the palm trees.

"Do you think we are going to be able to lift that?" She motioned to the trees. He nodded, and she ran towards one of the trees, set a bomb against one of the tree trunks. She lit the fuse, then jumped into the water to get away. She looked down and at the bottom of the pond was a small door. She popped up then ran out of the water.

"Zellianth, help me move this." She called over to him. He ran over, and picked up the larger piece of the tree, while she grabbed the smaller part. They walked it over, and propped it against the door.

"Here, take this." She handed him one of her spare breathers, then started running towards the water.

"Wait, give me a bomb." She threw one over to him, he started fixing the fuse then placed it at the bottom of the door. He pulled on the breather then followed her towards the pond. She ran in and led him down to the bottom. The open door led to another tunnel, it was dimly lit, and lined with the paintings of the original Link. Fighting Ganondorf, helping the Gerudo's. It was beautiful. The colors rich, and vibrant. The tunnel led on for miles, depicting battles he had fought, places he had been. It was as if they had studied his life, and taken it only to write it down for all eternity. It wasn't even ruined by the water in the tunnel. They swam to a small opening, and straight up. It was another empty room.

"Fuck, how are we going to get out of here?" He asked, she filled her breather again then swam down to the bottom of the pond, no doors, no openings. She swam back up and looked around.

"I don't know."

"There's gotta be a way out." He looked around and still saw nothing.

"Uh, this is a dead end. Fuck!" She slapped the water, then swam back down, there was nothing. She swam into the tunnel, let out a long growl before slamming her hand against the ceiling, she was met with more water. There was no roof, she swam over and was met with another wall. It was a passage way, thin enough for one person to swim through. She swam back up and took a deep breath.

"Follow me." She swam back down and he followed her up through the thin passage way, it was completely dark. Link felt like she was being led into a trap, but it was the only lead she had. She met ceiling, but she turned and saw another passage way. She swam through it, it was a tighter squeeze, she practically had to crawl through. She could feel Zellianth behind her, and she could see an opening, it was clear blue. She crawled through the last ten feet and found herself in a large tank. Zellianth came behind her, and they looked around the room they were in. It was beautifully decorated, with black rugs and white and gray scarves hanging from the ceiling. It was like a stylish lounge.

"Kira, we have visitors." Called a woman while opening the tank. Link pulled herself out, tore off her breather and took a deep breath.

"Kana, you should be more careful." Called the other woman, the one named Kana pulled Zellianth from the tank as well.

"He isn't in disguise, they have good intentions." She pulled up her hand and sent energy flying into the tank, the small opening closed.  
"I'm Kira, the light witch." She wore a white pair of pants, a yellow sun on her forehead and orange top.

"I'm Kana, the dark witch." She wore black pants with a white moon on her forehead with a dark blue top. They were both young looking and had sweet demeanors.

"You are here to protect our son?" Kira motioned to the center of the room. Link nodded, she was grabbed by the hand and led to the small chamber in the floor. It was a clear pod, with blue liquid in it. The boy in it was just a baby, and he was small, and seemingly pure.

"You must be the young Prince of Hyrule, we have heard of what has happened. We are sorry that such a horrible thing has befallen.  
"You are the new hero, we have another job for you." Kira pulled her to a small standing pool, it was a coiled snake with it's mouth wide open, full of purple water. It began to smoke and a vision of a large snake appeared.

"He is allied himself with Ganondorf, once this temples sacred protector is now this temples greatest enemy. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but could you possible slay him? He has tried on many occasions to harm our child."

"Alright, I can do that for you. Where is he?" She asked while looked up at Kira.

"Through that tunnel. Please be careful." She patted her on the back, Link waved to Zellianth before rushing to the tunnel. After defeating multiple temples she was certain she could easily defeat a snake on her own. She jumped down the hole and landed neatly on her feet. She looked around for a moment, her breath coming out laboriously. She turned and saw a glow in the darkness. It was a large white snake, it laid in the dark, still. She slowly approached it when she caught sight of someone. There was a puddle of blood coming from the snake. The person stood up, she turned to look at Link. It was Naga, her long black hair was down, and she was covered in blood and small cuts. She lifted a soaked knife to her mouth and licked the crimson liquid away. She placed it away at her side and stared back at Link.

"Naga? How did you get here so quickly?" She walked over, keeping her eyes on the snake, it was most assuredly dead.

"I know my way around. How were the witches?"

"Good, Zellianth stayed behind with them to protect them against Ganon. We heard you screaming and were worried. It's great to see you are alright." Link looked back up at her smiling lightly.

"I can hold my own. So you came down to defeat this snake on your own?" She nudged the lifeless body with her foot.

"Yep. I don't have a need for back up." She laughed and realized that Naga wasn't laughing with her. She looked at her and felt like something was off. The entire dark room was silent.

"I have to say Link, no one should ever accuse you of being as smart as the original hero." Naga smirked and lurched forward, the knife she was holding sliced straight through Link's tunic and into her ribs. Her eyes widened, she felt like she was drowning. Naga turned the knife, cutting into her bones, she roughly yanked the knife away and pushed her to the ground.

"The original Link would have never approach an obvious enemy before drawing a weapon." Link's vision became blurry as Naga dropped the knife next to her, and started to walk away. The last thing she heard was the stifled footsteps in the dark, and her heart pounding in fear as her lungs filled with blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so the next chapter is here :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Link felt pressure on her stomach, at first it was light, then it was as if someone were trying to crush her entire body. She coughed the blood from her lungs, and slowly began to open her eyes. She was in an entirely new place. There were trees, and grass, and a pond. She could see the sun shining but it offered no warmth. The entire world was covered in fog, so thick that everything was discolored. Dead. She looked up to the person who had stepped on her, and once again was met with the hero of time. Except now he was completely visible to her now. They looked somewhat similar, except he was much more manly. His wild eyes held a look of sadness, and regret. She felt so weak, as she coughed up another few ounces of blood.

"You're dieing." He told her simply. She looked up, could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, I can't! Who will save Hyrule? Kira and Kana's son? I can't die, where the fuck is my do over?" She asked before coughing more. The blood was the only warm thing in this world, and it was slowly reminding her that he was right.

"Your wound was very fatal, not even potions could cure this. If Zellianth had found you." He placed a hand over her wound, she could feel the pressure, but no warmth, no cold. It was as if they had the same body temperature. Even though they were both supposedly dead.

"Okay I get it, I screwed up! Just let me die in peace for Christ's sake! Why do I have to be mocked by you in death, you didn't fuck up." She rolled over onto her side, the blood coursed through the wound, and out of her mouth. She knew she didn't have that much longer, if she wasn't already gone.

"I'm not here to mock you. Nor was I a perfect hero. I've spilled innocent blood, I've been wounded to the point where I couldn't even stand. I can do something, to bring you back, it is painful." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him confused.

"Why is it you appear everywhere, and Zelda only appears in the Forest Temple?" She asked.

"It was where she was buried. Hold still." He tipped her onto her back and placed his hands over her chest. One on her heart one on her wound.

Zellianth held tight onto his dagger while glaring down at Naga. Something didn't sit right with him. She had appeared out of nowhere, covered in blood. Coming from the same place Link had just been. She said that it was her own blood, that she had taken the back route to be healed. He would have believed it, if not for the fact that he wounds were all small. Kana and Kira watched him, not sure what to believe. Naga eyed him, she had no weapons on her person. Zellianth clenched the handle of his dagger before lunging forward. Just was he was about to make contact he was pulled back against the wall. He hit into the large tank with a heavy thud. He strained his body to look, on the inside of the tank was Ganondorf. Zellianth struggled to get free, but Naga reached up and used some form of telekinesis to pull his dagger from his hand.

"Naga you traitior!" Screamed Kira, she welled up a large ball of energy and forced it to the girl, she was unharmed.

"The only thing that can kill us is the Master Sword." Ganon told them with a triumphant smirk.

"Dammit! Link hurry the fuck up!" Zellianth screamed, hoping he was loud enough for her to hear him. Naga began to laugh, and he looked at her with a glare.

"What's so funny?"  
"Calling for your little heroine for help." She laughed some more, smirking at him slyly. His eyes widened in shock.

"What did you do to her?"

"Let's just say, she was a little too trusting of people." Zellianth cursed, before struggling against Ganon's magic. He felt almost completely powerless. He clenched his fists then looked over, something strange was happening under his skin. His hand began to burn, he screamed out in pain as a light began to form.

"It seems the triforce is still alive in the Royal Family, not for too much longer." Zellianth's eyed widened as he realized what he was speaking of, he could feel it though. The power of the Goddesses surging through his veins. He began to pull his arms toward each other, and a small wind began to pick up in the room. In the back of his mind he could hear chanting, ancient in words. He could barely understand it, but it was as if his soul screamed that he knew. The harder he pulled his arms together the louder the chanting became. Sweat gathered on his brow as he finally got his hands together. He could feel it, surging through his arms. He knew what it was, but had never in his lifetime dreamed that he would actually be able to do it. The power formed a bright bluish light, and it gathered into a ball between his hands. It became larger and larger, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer. He aimed up towards Naga, and quickly released his hold on the energy. She attempted to use his dagger to throw it back at him, but it didn't work. She let out a long terrified scream before falling to the ground. She curled into a ball, letting out moans of agony.

"Well aren't you special little Prince. Let's see you do that against me." Ganon goaded.

"Bullshit Ganondork! I'll leave you to Link." Zellianth pushed himself away from the glass and stared back at him.

"She's dead, don't you understand that?" He asked angrily.

"Kira, Kana, how long can this glass hold?"

"A century against his power." Kana answered calmly. Zellianth smirked, he walked over to Naga, pulled his dagger from her hand and placed it flush against her neck. She whimpered as she seemed to be hit again with another surge of power.  
"You had better be in the same position when I get back here, because if you aren't I will make sure the next blast doesn't miss." He dropped her head back down to the ground and started towards the hole in the ground. He could smell blood and death, he just prayed he wasn't too late.

Link opened her eyes as the hero placed his hand deep into her wound. She let out a high pitched screech as she felt an extreme heat burning through her body. It felt as if she was being filled with molten material, he body contorted and her back arched as he applied more pressure. She started to sweat and thrash about, screaming for mercy. Her hand began to burn, more then the rest of her body, and she could see a small light begin to emit from it. It was faded and not very bright at all.

"Stop, just stop!" She screamed out, he shook his head, she coughed more blood and shook her head back and forth. She felt as though she were being exorcised. He lifted a mask from the ground, after moving his hand away from her heart. She watched in fear as he placed it over her face. She could feel the power of the mask begin to radiate into her body. She could feel her muscles and skin pulsate. It was taking her over. She let out a terrified scream as she felt her body begin to change.

"This mask was made from the bones of a Hero even greater then I. He was sent from the Goddesses onto this land to cure a great evil. Once he was finished, he died. The Goddesses knew his power would be needed again. This is called the Deity Mask. It will heal the rest of your body, but change you into something entirely different. Are you sure you are ready for such a feat?" She didn't answer, she couldn't answer, because he was starting to fade. Her eyes closed and she felt the blood escape from her lungs.

Zellianth rushed towards the dead bodies laying on the floor. Link laid lifelessly on the ground, her skin almost seemed to glow in the dark room. He ran over, and looked down at her with sad eyes, before kneeling down besides her. He placed a hand over her wound, it had long since stopped bleeding, but her lifeless body was still warm. He breathed out in an upset sigh, before gently pushing the hair out of her face. She looked almost peaceful. It looked as if she really had died fighting, though he guessed that wasn't the case. He placed one hand under her back and slowly lifted her up. He bit his lip, he could feel the tears gathering. Without thinking, he hugged her close to his chest, cradling her head with his hands. He had spent his whole life loathing the idea of having to be saved. Since he was a child, everyone had told him he was the Prince of Destiny, told him stories of Princess Zelda, and of Link. Secretly he loathed everything he hear, he didn't want to be saved by another guy, so he spent his entire life, becoming stronger. Strong enough to fend for himself in the real world. On the day he was sent to find Link, he was expecting someone stronger then himself, someone he could fight, to prove that he was strong enough to be Hyrules savior. Imagine his surprise, when he discovered Link Andrews, to be a girl, smaller then himself. He hated the idea even more of being saved by a girl. Yet he had become to enraged when she didn't want to save Hyrule because she was a girl. He still wasn't sure what she meant when she said people had called her manly.

"You are pretty damn far from manly." He whispered while holding her closer. He shouldn't have let her go alone, he should have been her back up. He cursed again, he could feel the tears threatening to spill. He had not cried since he was a child, at the word of his mothers death. He had refused to cry, and be weak. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, he realized how much they had screwed up her life. In only a month, she had discovered she was part of the Hylian race, been forced to save them, been ostracized then killed. She wouldn't even be brought back to her parents, so they could bury her where they wanted.

"Dammit." He tightened his arms again, not wanting to let go. Then he felt it, the small beating of her heart, and something moving against him. He was pulled away from her. She stood up and looked down at him, his eyes widened in surprise. Her hair had darkened to pure glowing black. Her face was a bright white, with dark blue and blood red markings. She looked stronger then ever. She spit on the ground next to him, it was blood, mixed with water. He eyed her warily, she turned and started towards the exit of the room. He stood up and followed after her. She climbed the ladder leading back up to witches lair. He used the hook shot to get ahead of her. He landed down and stepped to the side as she walked into the room. Everything was different about her, she was taller, stronger, and just plain off. She glared at Ganondorf, and Zellianth realized her eyes were white. No color to them. No pupils, nothing. She started walking, and on the way over she brought out a magnificent sword, it was as if two swords had been twisted around each other. One side darker then the night, the other a bright as sunshine. As she walked past Naga, she swung the large sword, decapitating her in one swift movement.

"What the fuck!" Exclaimed Zellianth while jumping aside.

"She has been brought back to life, by the power of the Goddesses." Explained Kana, she stood in front of the glass where their son rested.

"It is the Deity Mask, forced upon heroes that have fallen in battle. She is stronger now then she ever has been, or will be. I can't believe our son is witnessing such power." Kira moved so she was standing next to Kana. Zellianth watched, a worried expression on his face. Link ran straight at the glass tank that contained Ganon.

"What, do you think you can defeat me no little girl?" He asked with a large smirk. Link brought up her sword and swung it against the glass, breaking it in one movement.

"I thought you said it could last a century!" Yelled Zellianth while glaring at the witches.

"Well I wasn't expecting a deity to show up anytime soon!" Kana told him before crossing her arms. Zellianth shook his head and watched as Link swung her sword at Ganondorf. He dodged and smirked at her, before a large ray of dark looking magic came streaming out of the sword. Except it was far from dark, it burn his skin, and he held tight onto his injured arm. He glared at her and let out a long roar before charging her again. She skewered him on her sword before throwing him out the room, through the large window. She ran towards the window and looked down at the desert below, he had landed on his back. She threw herself out the window and dived with her sword stretched out, ready to stab him again. He rolled to the side and disappeared as her sword stabbed deep into the ground where his body had been. She landed on her feet, and glared at the sands below. She pulled the sword from the ground and watched as it slowly morphed back into the master sword, so that she could place it back in it's scabbard. All the Gerudo women looked at her in awe, Zellianth slowly lowered himself from the ledge of the women's upper hands in the carving. He landed safely and looked at Link, she turned around and stared at him with her pure white eyes. The witches slowly lowered themselves onto the ground, holding a bundle of cloth. Kira smiled and stepped forward with the bundle, slowly unwrapping it. It was a small infant boy and he smiled up at the Deity, looking completely pure and sweet. The deity Link reached her arm out and placed her hand on his forehead. She pulled away and began to walk away, towards the gates, before falling down. Zellianth ran over and placed a hand on her shoulder as she began to shake. Slowly a mask began to form on her face, and it fell to the ground. She groaned and held tightly onto her wound before falling into him.

"Damn, that was freaky." She looked over at the mask, hoping she would never have to wear it again in her life time.  
"So, you're alright now?" He asked calmly.

"Do you have any potion on you?" She let out a sigh as he passed her the blue liquid, she poured some into her hands before placing it against her wound. She could see where the chain mail had been broken, and the rips in both her shirt and tunic. The wound left a small light scar, but nothing too noticeable.

"Let's get going." She started to stand up, but Zellianth took one of her arms over his shoulder.

"Okay." She looked at him with a bit of confusion as he helped her walk to the exit of the Gerudo village. He had a strange look on his face, and she knew it wasn't good.

It was around three in the morning when Link and Zellianth had decided to stop for a rest. Link still felt sore all over from all the things she had done. She leaned against her bags and watched the small fire, she was cold from the desert night. Yet she could still feel the sweat clinging to her. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a bath. She let out a sigh as Zellianth cooked some random creature they had found in the desert that night. He looked up at her for a moment before going back to what he was doing.

"You have one too now, right?" He lifted up his hand, flashing her the outline of the triforce.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" She looked down at her own hand.

"That we are protecting a lot more then Hyrule this time. After we eat we really should rest up." He told her while pulling the lizards from the fire.

"If more then Hyrule is at risk then we shouldn't be resting. We can leave right after we eat." She said with a stubborn look on her face.

"Link you died today. You need rest." He walked over to her and offered her some of the lizard meat. She pulled her's off and took a large bite. He bit his as well, and leaned against the bags as well. She looked over at him confused, he usually kept away from her if it was possible. Especially when they were resting.

The Spirit Temple entrance was in a small town right outside of Hyrule Castle town. They had no time to reach Kakariko before having to go, Link could tell something was going wrong. It seemed the closer they got to the Castle the more seemingly disgusting peoples attitudes became. No one even seemed to care that they were traitors anymore. People had become vicious. On the way into the town Zellianth had helped a young woman, she had angrily yelled at him and called him incompetent. Yet at the same time, she hadn't recognized either of them. Link had changed into civilian clothes, as did Zellianth, just to be careful, but it seemed pointless. Hyrule had changed into a cruel horrible place. It seemed everything was wrong, they watched as people robbed other peoples stores or homes, no one stopped them.

"I'd hate to see how different the Castle Town is." He sighed, and looked at some of the homes, he seemed so defeated.

"Yeah…" Link looked up towards the graveyard. They walked up and Link gasped, it seemed people had no respect for the dead any longer. Some of the tomb stones had been toppled over, and painted on.

"How can they do this?" She asked while looking down at all the broken tomb stones. Zellianth remained silent as he walked towards one of the larger tombstones. It had been spray painted, broken into pieces and strewn about.

"What's wrong?" She stood next to him, looking down at the stone.

"My mom's grave." He stood up and looked around the graveyard. She could tell he was furious, but at the same time he seemed so defeated. She balled up her fist and punched him as hard as she could in his arm. He looked at her and held his shoulder.

"What?"

"Stop acting all defeated! Go back to the regular rough and somewhat angry Zellianth! I can't defeat this last temple with you in a funk." She grabbed him by the hand and led him to what looked like the entrance to a shrine. A large rock stood in the entrance of the cave. She pulled out one of the many bombs she had. She placed them all down on the ground, then tried to pull herself up. Zellianth picked her up so she could put the bombs on the top of the rock as well.

"Let's see if this works." She fell back, and he landed straight in his arms.  
"I don't think it will, the original Link put this here." She let out a sigh, and slid away from him, before walking over to the paper dolls that were resting against the rock. She pulled all of them off, then backed away. She set off the bombs, they both ducked down. They put large cracks in the rock, but they weren't large enough to truly make a difference.

"Give me the master sword." Zellianth held his hand out, she handed it over to him, he walked over to the rock and stabbed it deep between the cracks of the rocks. It loosened some of the pieces and others began to fall.

"I don't think that will work as much." She pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. She pulled out her bow and a few bombs. She strapped one onto an arrow and tossed him the other bomb. He pulled out his crossbow, and strapped a bomb onto one of his arrows.

"You shoot over there, I'll shoot over here. On the count of three." She rushed over to one side of the graveyard, and pulled back her bow after lighting her bomb. Zellianth did the same and both of them aimed towards the bigger cracks in the rock.

"One, two, three!" Link released her arrow, and it exploded in the rock. Zellianth did the same and larger pieces of rocks began to fall.

"I don't think this is going to work." Link slumped against the wall before leaning back. She then remembered one of the many weapons she had. She pulled it out and smirked while showing it to Zellianth. It was a large sledgehammer. He walked over and picked it up. He looked nothing like a Prince at that moment, wearing ripped jeans, a black tank top and holding a sledge hammer as if he actually knew what to do with it. He ran over to the rock, picked up the hammer, pulled it up over his head and slammed it against the remains of the boulder.

"Throw me a bomb!" He told her. She did as she was told, he set it on the rock, lit it on fire, pulled the hammed up again and with one swift movement slammed against the bomb. Creating an even larger explosion that caused the rocks to fall completely away. Link jumped up and looked into the dark cave. A chill ran up her spine. Something was very strange about this place. It put a knot in her stomach, and she remembered Link's warning to her. She swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat before looking up at Zellianth.

"Damn, this place is evil." He wiped his hand against his forehead, taking the sweat away.

"Are you sure we should go in. We aren't really well armed." She told him, they heard something coming up the hill, and both of them turned.

"Fuck Hylian soldiers!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cave. As she turned around she realized that another boulder took the old ones place. She gasped and pulled him to a stop.

"Don't worry… it's just a mirage. I hope." He pulled out a lantern and lit it, looking around, the tunnel of the cave was covered in horrible paintings, of people dieing. Diseases coming through the land and killing thousands. For the first time, Link felt completely afraid in a temple. She heard the eerie tune of a song she barely recognized. She held tight onto Zellianth's arm as she watched the shadows the flickered around them.

"That can not be good." He told her, they took a step forward. Link pulled the Master sword from it's scabbard and sat on edge while they walked through darkness. It seemed to swallow the light of the lantern. The song became louder, and Link knew she recognized it. It was the Requiem of Spirit, she felt as if her soul was being sucked straight from her body and into the temple itself.

"What's that." He pointed ahead of them, Link looked as the vision of Princess Zelda walked down towards them. She wore a large brown cloak, with the hood down. She looked like the Zelda from Twilight Princess, she glowed and looked at them. She was the one making the music.

"Holy shit." Zellianth looked at her with wide eyes.

"Keep going, don't believe it." She pulled him forward, she walked straight through the "ghost" and another chill went up her spine. It was nothing like when she had met the ghosts before. She knew there was something strange about this temple, and that it would trip them up at any chance it got.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this chapter is a bit shorter then all the others, but the next one should make up for that. :D please review**

* * *

Chapter Six

They stepped into a large room, the walls were pure white, and the room lit with dark flames. Link looked around, from all around her she could hear music. It was haunting and thudded in her chest as she stood next to Zellianth. She looked around, seeing things in the shadows that made her skin crawl.

"We shouldn't be here." She told him while grabbing onto his arm again. He nodded, but continued walking. There were two rooms, both doors were large and wooden. One had a green door with a symbols from the forest temple. The other was a royal purple, with the same family crest on it as Zellianth's arm. She looked up at him as she reached for the forest door.

"We shouldn't split up." He told her, as he held the knob of the Royal door, it burned in his hand.

"We might have to." She opened her door and closed it behind her, she turned as it disappeared. The room itself was covered in a fog, and she felt her heart beating. There was something moving towards her. She gripped her sword and swung it from it's scabbard while standing ready to attack. It was like a moving shadow, and as it neared it took form. From the black blurry outline formed a man, his hair was white, his eyes were red. He wore the same uniform as her, but it was black. He stretched up, then turned to look at her. He had the same face as the original Link. He looked her up and down before crossing his arms, he shook his head then let out a long sigh.

"And here I thought the hero had returned to fight me again. You aren't even worth my time little girl." He turned around and started to walk away from her. She let out a growl before lunging at him again, he flipped out of the way and placed his hand to the ground. He glared at her, and under his hand begun to glow a strange red.

"Don't worry little one. You'll get your fight." He pushed himself up on his one arm then jumped backwards into a twist. He landed on both feet and dissolved into thin air. She looked down at the growing shadow, she watched as it reached out towards her, grabbing onto her arm. Link struggled and pulled herself away, twisting to the side. She landed on her feet in a crouching position. She looked over as the shadow began to morph, it took her face, her body shape, her long hair turned a slivery white. It's eyes a bloody dark red. She took a deep breath as her doppelganger turned towards her. At first she looked as if she might be calm, possibly benevolent. Until she smirked, it was the way her mouth twisted into that grin, that made Link know that she was just wrong. She twisted her shoulders and started taking steps toward her, pulling her sword out as she went. She swung it over her head with ease and struck it into the ground next to her foot.

"Dammit." Link held hard onto the master sword as she stood up, she kept her steps lithe as she watched the shadow of herself. It was almost like they were dancing, each step in perfect synch. Link jumped towards her shadow as it jumped towards her, their swords clashed against each other. Link tried to remain calm, but she could feel the pressure sinking in. If she didn't defeat her, what could happen. Her shadow leaned in, smirking evilly, her teeth were pointed and rough, as if she were ready to take a bite out of her. Link moved her arm and punched as hard as she could into her shadows back, where the kidneys would be. She buckled and backed up a space, leaving a chance opening. Link pulled her sword and slashed into her chest. The shadow fell, holding her wound and glaring up at her. Her blood was dark as it leaked onto the ground, the puddle growing towards her. It seeped into her boots, and the up into her legs. Link screamed and fell back as she watched in fear. The blood was traveling up her skin, and seeping in.

"Never reject the evil inside you hero." Her shadow told her while standing up. Link screamed and tried to wipe the blood away, it wouldn't leave her skin. She closed her eyes, trying to wish it all away, when she couldn't feel the evil sinking in. She opened her eyes, and saw that area around her had turned into a normal room. She looked around her, there was no blood.

"Just an illusion…" She told herself while standing up. She looked around her before heading back to the door, she felt so exhausted. She wouldn't let this temple trick her again.

Zellianth pushed open the door, and looked inside of the dark room. He felt so nostalgic, looking around in this place. It was the thrown room, from the Castle he had grown up in. Though his father had been in the official Hyrule Castle, ruling the lands, his mother had taken him and Stephan to this castle on multiple occasions. It was where he had played, where he had decided he would be a strong person. Where he had earner the scar across his chest. The door closed behind him, but he ignored it. A part of him wanted to be in this place. He walked up to the stairs leading to the thrown. One was his father's, it had almost always remained empty, the other was his mother's, he could remember her sitting there, looking pristine as she sat and watched her sons play. It had been all so long ago. He took every step as he looked at the smaller thrown. It had been his, as crown Prince. He walked up to it and placed his hand over it. It was dusty in the dark room, no one had been in this castle in eleven years. He had not been here since his mothers untimely death. He sighed and walked over to the King's thrown, and took a seat. He placed his elbows on his knees and held his head he hated this.

"You know you aren't suppose to sit there Zellianth." Called a voice that made him look up instantly. It was his mother, as young as the day she had died. Her hair was long and brown, pulled into an elegant traditional look of Hylian Royalty. She had been born in a distant land to the east, and had always told him stories of the land and it's people.

"You still have not come to thrown. You can sit there when you do." She walked up to him, she was wearing the dress she had been buried in, with their family crest on the skirt, and her family crest tattooed on her neck. It was the tradition there. It was where he got the idea for his tattoo.

"Zellianth, you should stand when your mother speaks to you." She told him while offering him her hand. He shook his head and looked down at their feet. She felt like her mother, but it could be a trick. He felt so bitter, sitting on this thrown, one that would never be his. She kneeled down next to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I am not a trick of this wicked place. I am here, it brought you to where you have the most memories as a child. To trick you with the spirit of your ancestors. I have intercepted. Not for long, but I have.," She pulled him into a hug and pulled back. He felt like she was his mother, but what if she was lying.

"I wish I could tell you to spare your brother. You would always do so when you were children, when you got into fights, no matter how upset you would become you were always the first to mend the bridge. He will do more bad things, he will kill people. If you choose to kill your brother, please do not be brutal. If you choose to spare his life, do not be light in his punishment." She patted him on his head before standing up. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"How do I know, that you are real." He asked while looking back up at her. She placed a hand against his cheek and smiled.

"I would never ask you to believe I was real." He had felt her hand on his face, but it's warmth began to fade. He watched as she became more and more transparent, as did the room, he was sitting on the ground, and the room was going before his very eyes. His mother was already gone. He shook his head and stood up as the room started to change. To the original Hyrule castle, the thrown room. The door opened and in walked the vision of the Princess from earlier. Now she was darker, as if she had been possessed by Ganondorf. She walked over to him, her eyes dark as she lifted her hand. He could feel power surging through him. His hand was glowing again, the triforce of wisdom. The original Princess of Destiny had magical powers, something he had never shown in his life. She was creating a ball of energy, all of it dark. She forced it towards him, and he ducked out of the way. He grabbed his sword out and deflected it so that it flew back towards her. She glared and flew towards him, placing one hand on his shoulder, the other on his forehead. He felt a horrible shocking sensation through his body as she pulled away. He curled himself into a ball and groaned as the energy started to form around where he had been standing. It materialized into a vision of himself. Covered in electricity, his skin was a pale bluish green color, he had dark marks streaking across his face. It was him, and it was evil. He pulled himself up, still feeling the electricity in his muscles. He stood up and grabbed his sword off of the ground, his dark self pulled up his arm and energy collected in his hand, he pushed it towards him, and Zellianth felt it hit into his body, sending him flying back. He landed with a thud and growled before pulling himself up.

"Dammit." He pulled out his hook shot and aimed it at his dark self, it plunged around his body and pulled him towards him, Zellianth attempted to slash against him, but it didn't work the way he planned. His dark self was as fast as he was, even when he was using magic. His dark self threw him against the wall, he fell and landed with a thud. He took a deep breath and tried to stand up, but he felt so weak.

"Just admit it, you need her. You need to be saved." His dark self walked over to him, grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up to look at him.

"Fuck you." Zellianth told him, he was punched across the face, he looked up and spat in the face of his dark self. He moved to kick him in the face, Zellianth jumped out of the way and pulled his dagger out. He jumped forward, slashing his dark self from the waist, up and across the chest, where his original scar had been. He jumped back and watched as he fell to his knees. The wound itself had been fatal when he received it as a child. Doctors told him that another serious wound there could potentially kill him. His dark self stumbled to the ground and glared up at him. His blood began to puddle on the ground, Zellianth walked towards him, lifted his head by the hair and slashed his throat.

"You really think I would hold myself back, even against myself?" He asked loudly, his dark self smirked and punched up, hitting him in the stomach.

"Only way you can kill me is if you tap into that magic that it buried deep within you, but let's face it. You never will." Zellianth scowled as he felt something wrong. He looked down at his arms, they were covered in dark blood, seeping into his skin. He jumped back and watched as he felt the evil sink in. He tried to push the blood away, but it wouldn't leave. He tried to wipe it on his shirt, it wouldn't leave him. The blood was like an evil force, not killing him, but doing something else entirely. He closed his eyes, and everything began to fade, his dark self was gone, the blood was gone, the room was gone. Yet he could feel the evil influence, still in his skin and body. He bit his lower lip before standing up and walking towards the door. He opened it to find Link standing there, she was in a much better condition then he was, she turned to look at him and let out a shocked gasp before running up to him,

"What happened to you in there?" She asked while checking some of the cuts on his face. He shook away and looked as the path cleared in front of them.

"It doesn't matter, let's go." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her through the darker room. There were no other doors in this room, Link could feel her heart pounding in her ribcage, her skin was on fire. It felt like she was becoming over heated in the dark shadowy room. She pulled her arm away from Zellianth and pulled on the collar of her shirt. She pulled off her hat wiped the sweat from her forehead. She placed her hat back on and looked around to see that Zellianth was gone. The entire room was foggy again. She cursed to herself then pulled out her lantern again. Hoping she would be able to see through the dense fog. She squinted into the darkness and saw some of the girls from her school. Something deep within her pulled her towards them.

"What… what are you doing here?" She asked while crossing her arms, they shouldn't be in Hyrule.

"Well if it isn't Link! My god have you gotten more manly?" Asked Sarah while looking her up and down, Link could feel her face heating up.

"Yeah, your arms look so much bigger! Link you're more of a guy then the guys in our grade!" Sarah exclaimed before laughing, Link looked down at her feet, she knew going on this journey had been a bad idea.

"And look at her hair! When was the last time you took a shower! You're covered in mud! You pig!" Called another girl, Link bit her chapped lower lip, it had been a very long time since she had showered, yet there was no way for her to control that. Wasn't there, she suddenly couldn't remember what she was doing here, why she was dressed the way she was, covered in mud and becoming so much more like a guy.

Zellianth whirled around him after Link let go of his hand, she was gone in an instant. He took a deep breath as a fog began to roll into the room, something was wrong. His skin was pulsing, he fell to his knees then raised his head again. There stood his younger brother, smirking at him. Wearing the crown. He jumped to his feet and went to punch him, usually he could attack Stephan with ease, but this time he flipped him onto his back and stepped over him. He pushed himself up as his younger brother laughed at him.

"Let's face it brother, you are far too weak to actually save yourself." He laughed mockingly, and then raised his arm, Zellianth watched the shadows as Link came walking out of it. She was wearing a skimpy shirt and tight shirt. She looked entirely different then the girl he knew, and more like a girl that Stephan would bring home.

"Even the hero would rather take my side then yours." Stephan smirked and placed his arm around her waist. Zellianth scowled as his younger brother squeezed her ass and pulled her closer to him. He brought her flush up against him and Zellianth stood up.

"Why don't you take care of him for me." Stephan turned to walk away, and Link pulled out a long sword before running towards him, it wasn't the master sword anymore, yet a blade tainted with evil.

"Dammit Link! Stop this, we're on the same side!" He exclaimed while jumping away from her, she cocked her hip to the side and glared at him.

"Do you honestly think I would stay on your side?" She asked before lunging towards him again, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in towards him, trying to disarm her. She punched him in the stomach, then slammed his head against the ground before sitting on his abdomen, so that her legs were straddling his sides.

"I've seen the way you look at me in the night, and I have to say I'm disgusted." She brought the sword up and placed it against his neck.

"You aren't man enough to satisfy me." She smirked and began applying pressure to the blade on his neck.

Link looked down and tried to find anything feminine about her, she knew she had been growing stronger, but she thought that had been a good thing. Yet she couldn't remember why. Her friends continued making comments on how manly she had become, she found herself on the verge of tears. She never wanted to be manly, to do any of this. She fell to her knees and began to shake with uncontrollable sobs, why in the world had she started all this, become stronger. She couldn't remember anything.

"There's no way Zellianth will like you now." Said Sarah with a loud scoff, the other girls began to glare at her. Link looked up at her confused, Sarah didn't know Zellianth. None of them did. They never learned his name. Link looked down at her hand, the triforce was glowing through her gauntlet.

"Don't… try to tell me I'm manly! I'm saving Hyrule, my people!" She shook her head, and her friends began to morph, to disgusting monsters, made of shadows. She pulled out the master sword and swung it over her head before slashing them all into bits and pieces. She turned around, the fog around her was crawling up her body, she pushed it away and turned to see Zellianth. Her shadow self sitting on his chest, with a sword presses to his neck, he looked mesmerized. She ran over and cut down her shadow self, she screamed in agony and backed away, Link slammed her sword into her chest, killing her instantly.

Zellianth sat wide eyed as Stephan slashed Link across the back. He watched in horror was he stabbed her through the chest, she slumped to the ground, dead and bleeding. He felt as if his heart had stopped. He jumped up and lunged towards his brother, dagger drawn. He grabbed onto his shoulders and wrestled him up against a wall."You little bastard!" He screamed, Stephan smirked and smiled at him innocently.

"What did I do?"

"I'll kill you!" He pressed the dagger against his throat, cutting slightly, Stephan's eyed widened.

"Zellianth stop! She was tricking you!" He yelled out.

"I don't care about that! I don't care if she didn't accept me, I loved her!" He yelled out, he looked crazed and he pressed the dagger closer, a small cut forming. Suddenly Stephan raised his hand and pushed the dagger back, disarming him, Zellianth quickly responded by placing his hands around his throat.

"I'll kill you, here and now Stephan!" He looked up at him before pulling up his hand, it glowed with the power of the triforce, yet only with the triforce of courage. Zellianth looked back up to the face, of who he thought was his brother, only to see Link, struggling to breath. He dropped his hands and backed away from her baffled. She coughed for a moment before dropping to her knees trying to breath again. She coughed for a few moment before looking up at him. His eyes were no longer cloudy, and he was looking at the room around him in fear. His eyes landed on the person he had thought was her, the Master sword stabbed into her chest.

"This place fucks with our heads. She's my Dark half." She slowly stood up and stumbled over to the dead body, she placed her foot on her arm and pulled the sword from her, it made a sickening sucking sound, and soon after the body turned to mush. She placed it back in it's scabbard before walking over to him, she offered him a hand up. He looked up to her seeing the thin cut across her throat, and the starting of bruises. He pushed himself up and dusted off his pants before turning around, out of the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked while following him.

"It's too messed up in this place. I can't do this." He continued walking out and she followed him through the doors and towards the tunnel.

"You're kidding! Zellianth this is nothing compared to what we're gonna have to face!" He turned around and grabbed her face, at first she flinched lightly, worried he had started to be influenced again.

"Link, I almost killed you! I put my hands to your neck with intention to strangle you, if I hadn't realized it was you I would not have stopped! Do you not understand?" He yelled while holding her face, she scowled and tried to push away.

"That doesn't matter!" She exclaimed while pushing his hands down.

"I don't think there's even anything left for us to face. Let's just… let's go. Please." He looked down at the ground and she stared at him, a bit surprised that he was actually begging her to leave. He kept his eyes down as she walked past him.

"We have to go to the castle next." She told him while entering the tunnel, he ran up to her and grabbed shoulders and whirled her around. Her eyes widened as he pulled her into a hug, he held her as close as he could, his one arm hanging off of her. He was bent over and she felt tiny in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He murmured against her shoulder, she nodded and patted his back before pulling away.

"It's okay, we only have a little more to go, and then we're done." She promised, he nodded and they walked out of the temple together.


End file.
